Los recien llegados
by Rinoa Haatirii
Summary: Rinoa Heartilly se enfrenta a un nuevo problema. Nada que ver con las luchas... Descubridlo aqui! ACTUALIZADOO! CAP. 8 SUBIDO! Dejen reviews!
1. El Cambio

Bueno, aki estoy con mi primer fic k no se si stara muy bien, xo Rinny-Chan m ha animado a ponerlo... y bien. Pues no m enrollo mas y ADELANTE!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo 1: EL CAMBIO  
  
Pasaron tres meses despues de derrotar a Artemisa. Squall se pasaba el dia dentro de su despacho; Rinoa estudiaba para ser SeeD; Quistis hacia lo posible para que expulsaran a la pobre Rinoa, ya que la odiaba por su intima relacion con Squall; Zell seguia igual de tragon que siempre; Selphie se habia hecho instructora y trabajaba muy duro para ello; e Irvine....... Irvine seguia flirteando con las otras chicas, como de costumbre...  
  
En un rincon de la cafeteria se podia ver a dos chicas conversando:  
  
Selphie: y que, que paso con Squall ayer noche?- dijo juguetona. Rinoa: qué quieres que pasara??!! -se notaba nerviosa y muy sonrojada- no paso nada de nada... Selphie: yo no estaria tan segura Rinoa: Para ya, quieres?! No quiero hablar del tema...  
  
Rinoa habia dormido con Squall en su habitacion porque el se lo pidio, cosa que era de extrañar. Asi que lo minimo que podia hacer Selphie era preguntar... ya que algo tenian que haber hecho...  
  
Minutos depues entraron Zell e Irvine y se sentaron en la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas.  
  
Irvine: buenos dias, hermosas damas! Rinoa: "siempre con el mismo cuento..." hola, Irvine... Selphie: hola Zell: se os ve aburridas... eso no puede ser! Rinoa: ...bueno, chicos, yo me voy: tengo clase de extraccion dentro de 15 min Selphie: OK! Que te vaya todo muy bien, Rin! Rinoa: gracias, adios!  
  
*********************************************  
  
Squall: adelante Quistis: hola!  
  
Quistis entro en el depacho de Squall. En frente de ella hebia una mesa grande, detrás de la cual se encontraba nuestro comandante preferido.  
  
Squall: ah, eres tu... "TENIAS que ser tu..." Quistis: como estas? Quieres ir a tomar algo? Squall: no, gracias. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer Quistis: "joder... espero que no se trate de....." y Rinoa? Donde esta? Squall: ahora tiene clase de extraccion, por que? Quistis: no.... por nada Squall: ...... Quistis: te sabes su horario de memoria, no?  
  
Squall estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Tenia trabajo que hacer y lo ultimo que haria es quedarse a escuchar a Quistis.  
  
Squall: si, si la necesito por algo ya se donde ir a buscarla Quistis: hay alguna nov... Squall: Quistis, me quieres dejar en paz!!!!!!??? - se habia puesto furioso. Quistis llevaba todo este tiempo agobiandolo y controlandolo Quistis: tranqui, ya me voy... Squall: gracias  
  
Quistis se fue cabizbaja. No habia conseguido una cita con el, es mas, lo unico que habia conseguido era volverle a poner furioso.  
  
"esto va de mal en peor...." se decia a si misma "no conseguire nada si esa chica esta por aquí.... debo hacer algo!"  
  
********************************************  
  
~una semana despues~  
  
.....: 19:30........ vamos a ver si ya han llegado a la cafeteria... y no tardan como siempre...  
  
Rinoa se dirigió a la cafeteria con las esperanzas de que hubiesen llegado sus amigos y que no le tocara, como siempre, esperarlos a ella.  
  
Rinoa: imposible... tendria que ocurrir un milagro para que llegaran antes que yo... que lentitud!  
  
Busco una mesa y se sento, guardando lugar a sus compañeros.  
  
Al cabo de cinco min entraron Selphie y Elleone.  
  
Elleone: (avergonzada) lo siento, hemos vuelto a llegar tarde... Rinoa: si, tranquila. Estoy acostumbrada Selphie: "es increible, llegamos tarde CADA dia, y ella lo unico que hace es sonreir! Que dificil es hacerla enfadar... me pregunto cómo seria si se enfadara..." -a Selphie le entro panico solo de pensarlo. A este tipo de gente cuesta hacerles enfadar, pero cuando se enfadan...- "mejor no probarlo"  
  
Rinoa: "que me pasa? Me encuentro fatal........" Elleone: Rinoa, te encuentras bien? Tienes mal aspecto! Selphie: que cara mas terrorifica! Que te pasa? Rinoa: no me encuentro bien.... tengo que ir al baño!  
  
Rinoa salio corriendo hacia el baño, con la mano frente a la boca. Cuando llego, se puso frente la taza del water, vomitando todo lo que habia comido.  
  
Rinoa: "y esto? No he comido nada del otro mundo.... porque me ha sentado mal?" .....: Rinoa? Eres tu? Rinoa: Shikatsu! No te habia visto... Shikatsu: que te pasa? Te ha sentado algo mal? Rinoa: si... eso creo....  
  
Shikatsu acompaño a su amiga de clase junto a Elleone y Selphie, y con Irvine y Zell tambien, ya que acababan de llegar y les parecio MUY extraño que Rinoa no estuviese alli.  
  
Irvine: hey, Rin! Que te ha pasado? Rinoa: me sento mal la comida... Zel: pero ya estas mejor, eh, Rin? Rinoa: si... ya estoy bien Elleone: mirad quien viene por ahí! (señalando la entrada de la cafeteria)  
  
Todos giraron a ver quien era. Era Squall, el unico que faltaba por llegar. Fue junto al grupo y charlo un ratico con ellos.  
  
Selphie: ...... asi que tienes la tarde libre, no? Squall: si, ya tocaba... -mirando a Rinoa- que te pasa? No has dicho nada desde que he llegado... y eso es raro en ti Rinoa: quereis de dejar de preguntar que qué me pasa!!??  
  
Todos se sorprendieron al ver a una Rinoa enfadadisima. Era la primera vez que la veian asi, por lo que no fue extraña la reaccion de sus amigos.  
  
Selphie: v-vale... n-no te enfades... Rinoa: (levantandose de la silla y yendose a la salida de la cafeteria) estoy harta! Squall: (dirigiendose a los demas) voy a hablar con ella  
  
Squall siguio a Rinoa a una distancia prudente, y paro para pensar si debia hacerlo o no. Finalmente decidio seguir. Cuando giro la esquina se encontro con la joven apoyada en la pared con la mano masjeandose la garganta. Mirando hacia abajo se encontro con el vomito que acababa de expulsar Rinoa.  
  
Squall: Rinoa! -cogio a Rinoa por el brazo, algo que no le gusto mucho a la chica- deberias ir a ver a la doctora Kadowaki Rinoa: no! Dejame!  
  
Rinoa salio corriendo hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Llego a su puerta y entro en su habitacion, dejandose caer en su cama boca arriba y metiendose en sus pensamientos.  
  
Rinoa: "quizas si que tenga que ir a visitar a la doctora Kadowaki...."  
  
Se quedo dormida pensando en que iria a verla por si acaso...  
  
*********************************  
  
Era temprano y Squall caminaba por los pasillos preocupado. No sabia que le habia pasado a Rinoa. Aunque no tardaria en saberlo, ya que iba hacia su habitacion. O eso creia el... Llego a la puerta de la habitacion de Rinoa y picó. Rinoa abrio la puerta. Acababa de salir de la ducha. Tenia todo el pelo mojado encima de su hombro y estaba envuelta en una toalla que le tapaba el pecho y le llegaba hasta las rodillas.  
  
Rinoa: hola! Que haces aquí? Squall: bueno... queria hablar contigo Rinoa: sobre que? Squall: sobre ayer... que te paso? Rinoa: que quieres decir? No me paso nada, solo me encontraba mal Squall: me refiero al enfado que tuviste con nosotros. Solo nos preocupabamos por ti... Rinoa: em... ahora tengo prisa. Tengo que vestirme e irme a un sitio. Squall: oh... como sea... Rinoa: algo mas? Squall: no, ya hablaremos despues Rinoa: OK, hasta luego  
  
Rinoa cerro la puerta y se apresuro a ponerse la ropa y salir.  
  
************************  
  
Quistis estaba sentada en un banco del patio esperando a..... nada. De pronto vio que Squall pasaba por ahí...  
  
Quistis: Squall! Squaaaaaaaall!!!!! Squall: "no, por favor!!! Solo me faltaba Quistis ahora." em. si? Quistis: que tal? Que raro que no estes con Rinoa ahora Squall: tengo trabajo, lo siento Quistis: "eso es, deja a Rinoa a un lado, jajaja" si quieres te ayudo Squall: NO! ...no, por favor, no hace falta que me ayudes Quistis: venga, quedate a tomar algo, eh? Squall: Quistis, te he dicho que tengo prisa, como quieres que me quede a tomar algo? Quistis: lo siento, ya te dejo, bye Squall: .... Quistis: pero- no pudo acabar lo que iba a decir Squall: Quistis, por favor, DEJAME EN PAZ!!  
  
Dicho esto, Squall se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Quistis decepcionada de ella misma.  
  
***************************  
  
Selphie: ey, Rinoa! Eeeeeeoooooo!! Rinoa: em, hola, Selphie Selphie: como te encuentras? Ya estas mejor? Rinoa: si, gracias. Solo fue una indigestion, tranquila. Selphie: me alegro. Donde vas? Rinoa: em.... a la enfermeria Selphie: oops OK. Entonces te dejo, no soporto ese lugar! Rinoa: (sonriendo) vale, nos vemos luego  
  
Rinoa siguio su camino hacia la enfermeria. Estaba nerviosa, ya que no era normal que le sentara mal algo. Finalmente llego.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pues aki esta. Espero k les haya gustado, xk no stoy muy segura d lo k hago ·__·  
  
Si desean escribirm algo envienme un mail a: Rinny_peke@hotmail.com 


	2. La Confidente

Weno, aki sta el segundo capitulo. He tardao un poko, xo aki sta ;) Antes de todo me gustaria saludar a mis amiguillas d clase (ya sabeis kienes sois ^.^) y a Riny Chan, Monny chan y Thyamant!! Besos a todas!!! Ahora si, espero k les guste y. ADELANTE!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo 2: LA CONFIDENTE  
  
Rinoa se aparto un poco de la puerta de la enfermeria, no muy segura de lo que iba a hacer y preguntandose que decir. Por fin decidio entrar.  
  
"venga, tienes que entrar, Rinoa, si tampoco sera nada." se decia a si misma. Empezo a avanzar. Cuando se encontro en frente de la puerta de la enfermeria, esta se abrio. Salio de dentro la doctora Kadowaki, corriendo ligeramente. Se detuvo frente a Rinoa al verla.  
  
Dtra. Kadowaki: (nerviosa y apresuradamente) ah! Hola, Rinoa. Querias hacerme una visita? Rinoa: em... si... Dtra. Kadowaki: lo siento, pero ahora no podra ser Rinoa: (sorprendida) que ha pasado? Dtra. Kadowaki: hay un cadete que esta herido en la zona de entrenamiento y he de antenderlo cuanto antes Rinoa: oh! Entonces vaya. Yo puedo esperarme. Dtra. Kadowaki: bien. Te veo luego.  
  
La doctora Kadowaki salio hacia la zona de entrenamiento, dejando a Rinoa alegrada y a la vez entristecida. No habia tenido que enfrentarse a la visita, pero tendra que volverse a convencer de ir a ver a la doctora cuando en ese momento se habia lanzado.  
  
***********************************  
  
Quistis caminaba por el jardin cuando vio a Rinoa indecisa en frente de la enfermeria.  
  
"que querra hacer ahí? Vamos a ver." Quistis no era de las chicas que escuchan de escondidas las conversaciones de los demas, pero esa iba a ser una excepcion. Acababa de salir de la enfermeria la doctora Kadowaki y tenia curiosidad por saber que hablarian Rinoa y ella. Pero por su desgracia no pudieron decir gran cosa porque la doctora tenia prisa en atender al chico en la zona de entrenamiento. "que sera.?" Al ver que no pasaba nada interesante, siguio su camino, pasando cerca de Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa: hola, Quistis! Quistis: (con cara de aburrimiento hacia Rinoa) em.hola. Rinoa: ......  
  
Rinoa habia captado la expresion de Quistis. Nunca se habian llevado bien, pero desde que derrotaron a Artemisa que Quistis no la podía ni ver.  
  
Quistis: "que insoportable!" adios.  
  
Quistis siguio avanzando. Su destino, Balamb. Debia ir a visitar a una amiga suya que acababa de dar a luz.  
  
***************************************  
  
Irvine: (alzando la mano) ey! Hola, Selphiee!!!!!!!!!! Selphie: hola, Irvine, como has pasado la noche? Irvine: bien. pero podria haber estado mejor (miraba de reojo a su compañera para observar su reaccion) Selphie: pues yo he dormido muy bien, y sin necesidad de nada Irvine: ah. Selphie: eres demasiado previsible (le guiña el ojo y le levanta el dedo indice) Irvine: mira, ahí esta Zell! Selphie: vamos a por compañía: tengo hambre y no me hace gracia tener que comer a solas contigo (ahora era ella la que miraba de reojo.) Irvine: OK, OK  
  
Llegan al lado de Zell. Tenia ojeras y apariencia desastrosa.  
  
Selphie: parece que a el no le ha ido tan bien la noche. Zell, estas despierto o dormido? Zell: ...... Irvine: chico, dinos algo! Que te pasa, eh? Cuantas tazas de café te bebiste anoche? Zell: (adormecido) unas. espera. diez Irvine: tu no estas bien! Como se te ocurre hacer algo asi? Sabes que necesitamos dormir!! Zell: esque. me comi ocho raciones de hot-dogs. y necesitaba hacerlos bajar. cogi lo primero que pille. Selphie: madre mia! Tu quedate en la cama, que ya justificaremos tu falta "no se como, pero aun asi lo haremos" Zell: gracias, pero no creo que haga bien en quedarme. Selphie: como vas a ir por ahí con esas pintas? Tu te quedas en la cama! Zell: OK. voy corriendo!!!  
  
Zell se levantó y fue directo al pasillo de los dormitorios.  
  
Irvine: Selphie, estas segura que podremos justificar su falta? Selphie: no. pero algo tendre que decirle para que me haga caso, no? Irvine: "esto no va bien."  
  
***************************************  
  
Rinoa se encontraba sentada en los pies de un arbol. Tenia sus piernas dobladas, una carpeta apoyada en ellas y un folio sobre ésta. Dibujaba. Dibujaba el bonito paisaje que se veia fuera del Jardin de Balamb. Era uno de los pocos momentos libres que tenia y decidio aprovecharlo para estar sola y pensar en sus cosas.  
  
¿¿??: bonito dibujo.  
  
Rinoa levanto la mirada de el papel, descubriendo quien era la persona que le habia hecho ese comentario.  
  
Rinoa: Hola, Edea. Gracias! Que hace usted por aquí? Edea: necesitaba que me diese el aire un poco. (fingiendo un tono ligeramente enfadado) esto. Rinoa? Rinoa: si? Edea: (le sonrio, haciendole ver que en realidad la habia engañado) te lo he dicho muchas veces: no me trates de usted. Tratame de tu, OK? Quiero que, a parte de ser tu maestra y enseñarte como utilizar tus poderes de bruja, me consideres tu amiga. Rinoa: ahm! Esta bien. Lo hare.  
  
Edea se sento al lado de Rinoa. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyandose en el tronco del arbol. Luego miro los ojos de Rinoa, la cual se habia puesto a dibujar de nuevo.  
  
Edea: que te pasa? Se te ve preocupada. Rinoa: no me pasa nada, tranquila. Por? Edea: sabes que tienes unos ojos que lo dicen todo, no podras engañarme, a ti te pasa algo. Rinoa: ......... Edea: puedes contarmelo, si quieres.  
  
Rinoa dudo antes de decirle nada, pero mama Ede era una persona en la que se puede confiar.  
  
Rinoa: el otro dia. empece a vomitar sin razon.unas cuantas veces. Edea: te habra sentado algo mal, no crees? Rinoa: si, eso es lo que creia. pero es muy extraño. No comi nada del otro mundo. no tenia porque haberme sentado nada mal. Edea: has ido a ver a la dtra. Kadowaki? Rinoa: fui esta mañana, pero no me atendio: tenia mucha prisa. Edea: entonces no saques conclusiones precipitadas. Estate tranquila y espera a ver que te dice. Rinoa: OK, gracias. Edea: esta bien, yo me voy a ver como esta mi marido. Que te vaya todo bien, (dandole unas palmaditas en el hombro) y no te preocupes, eh? Rinoa: aja. Tranquila. Hasta luego!  
  
*********************************  
  
Squall y Cid hablaban en el despacho de este. Hablaban sobre las mejoras que el Jardin debia presentar. En este momento entro Xu, medio corriendo, medio andando. Estaba realmente enfadada.  
  
Xu: director! No puedo más! Cid: calma, calma. Que es lo que pasa? Xu: se trata de Seifer Squall: "que raro. como sea." Cid: (sentandose en su silla) que ha hecho esta vez? Xu: cada dia esta mas insoportable! No le bastaba con no hacer nada en mis clases, NO! Ahora empieza a cantar en clase y a amenazar a los otros cadetes! Cid: como que a amenazar!? Esto es intolerable! Xu: que puedo hacer? Cid: cuando es tu proxima clase con el? Xu: mañana a primera hora Cid: OK, esta bien. Entonces hablamos esta tarde, despues de las clases, y tomamos las medidas oportunas. Avisa a Quistis también, ella conoce mejor que todos nosotros a Seifer, ya que fue antiguo alumno suyo. Xu: gracias, director. Con su permiso me marcho.  
  
Squall quedo muy sorprendido. Comprendia de alguna manera que Seifer no puediese seguir las clases a causa de su incompatibilidad con las ordenes, pero que llegase a esto nunca se lo habia imaginado.  
  
Squall: este tio esta ido... Cid: tiene un serio problema  
  
Squall penso durante un rato. Llego a la conclusion de que no podria ocurrirsele ninguna solucion, ya que Seifer y el son rivales desde pequeños y solo le encuentra defectos.  
  
Squall: me temo que en este caso no podre ayudarle, señor Cid: ya, me lo imagine  
  
En ese preciso momento alguien llamo a la puerta.  
  
  
  
Cid: adelante  
  
Aparecio Edea de detrás de la puerta. Como cada dia a esa hora, Edea iba a visitar a su marido. Se le acerca, le besa y saluda a Squall, el cual hace un leve movimiento devolviendole el saludo.  
  
Edea: alguna novedad, cariño? Cid: bueno.... Seifer. que necesitamos una solucion rapida para el. Edea: bueno. a eso no se le puede llamar novedad. Cid: bueno. si. nos vamos a comer? Edea: claro! Para algo te he venido a buscar! Cid: esta bien, vamos  
  
Cid empezo a caminar, sin darse cuenta que Edea se habia quedado atrás esperando a que Squall llegase a su altura. Cuando esto sucedió, se le acreco al oido, susurrando:  
  
Edea: deberias hablar con Rinoa, parece estar muy preocupada Squall: preocupada? Porque lo dices? A mi no me ha dicho nada. Edea: habla con ella, se sentira mejor. En serio Squall: OK. Sabes donde puede estar ahora? Edea: hace un rato estaba dibujando en la parte mas alejada del patio Squall: gracias, voy enseguida  
  
Squall adelanto a Cid y salio hacia el ascensor, bajando rapidamente.  
  
Cid: (sonriendo y mirando a su mujer) que le habras dicho, Edea.  
  
***********************************  
  
Zell consiguio despegarse de las sabanas por fin y decidio ir a comer algo a la cafeteria. Mientras andaba por los pasillos vio a Squall correr hacia el patio.  
  
Zell: "que le pasara? Bah, yo voy a comer algo, que estoy que me desmayo..."  
  
Entro a la cafeteria y pidio unos cuantos hot-dogs, para variar. Se sento en una esquina y empezo a comer. Desgraciadamente para el, Seifer estaba comiendo tambien en la otra esquina de la cafeteria, junto a Viento y Trueno. Cuando este le vio, se le acerco a el en plan de superioridad.  
  
Seifer: mirad, tios, aquí esta el Gallina! Jajajaja Zell: callate, quieres? Nadie se ha metido contigo Seifer: no me hace falta alguien que se meta conmigo para meterme yo con alguien!!  
  
Zell se levanto, notablemente enfadado y con ganas de accion. Se le acerco a Seifer lo suficiente como para hacer que este retrocediese unos pasos.  
  
Zell: pues entonces creo que no acabaras muy bien (haciendo crujir sus dedos) Seifer: que me estas desafiando? Zell: y si es que si, que? Seifer: jajajaja crees que un gallina como tu me puede desafiar? Jajajaja Zell: por supuesto que si, quieres verlo? Seifer: me encantaria jajajaja  
  
Zell se preparo para empezar la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar. En ese momento pudo ver como Edea y Cid entraban en la cafeteria y decidio sentarse otra vez, ignorando a Seifer.  
  
Seifer: no, si ya decia yo que tu no podrias hacer nada contra mi! Jajaja Zell: seras idiota! Quieres mirar detrás de ti! Si por mi fuera ya hubiese acabado contigo!  
  
Seifer miro hacia atrás y vio el motivo por el cual Zell habia pasado de el.  
  
Seifer: bah! Viento, Trueno, nos vamos. Vamos a ver a Rinoa (mirando de reojo a Zell, para ver su reaccion) que tengo ganas de...... Zell: (levantandose de golpe de la silla) que tienes ganas de que? Seifer: jajajaja de hablar, tio, de hablar jajajaja que quieres que le haga a Rin? Si es una de las personas que mas aprecio!  
  
Seifer habia dicho esto con toda sinceridad. Eso a Zell le sorprendio mucho, ya que Seifer no apreciaba a ninguna chica, al menos que el supiese. Seifer se alejo sin mirar atrás, saliendo de la cafeteria.  
  
Zell: "este chico es realmente curioso...."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
weno, al fin acabe el 2º cap! M ha costado, xo lo consegui!!!!!  
  
Al fin llego la Navidad! Aprovecho cn sto xra felicitar a todos los k lean mi fic (k no creo k sean muxos u_u'). FELICES FIESTAS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Weno, y como regalito d Navidad, k mejor regalito k un review? ;) entonces no sean perezosos y escribanm alguu T.T  
  
Para kualkier duda, pregunta o simplement xra conocerm (k cosas tngo u_u') ls pongo mi correo:  
  
Riny_peke@hotmail.com 


	3. La Visita

Bien, bien, bien.... ha llegado el 3º cap!!!!!!! Despues d un tiempo he decidido escribirlo x mis fans (el grupo s limita a Riny Chan, Selphie, Thy y Lulu u_u', k yo sepa....) weno..... algo es algo. Os mando un saludo a todas!! Tp m olvido d Rikku y Elle!!! Muacks pa vosotras! Y tmb muchos besos para Sukooru! TKM wapo!! :P Weno, empecemos ya. ADELANTE  
  


* * *

  


* * *

  
Capitulo 3: LA VISITA  
  
Squall pudo ver a Rinoa sentada en el punto mas alejado del patio, como le habia dicho Edea. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella. Estaba todo desierto. A esas horas todos los alumnos estaban en clase, comiendo algo o simplemente durmiendo la siesta. De este modo no tuvo que hablar muy alto para que ella reaccionase, bastaba con un simple susurro.  
  
Squall: Rinoa. Rinoa: ¿? Squall! Que haces aquí? Squall: queria hablar contigo. Puedo sentarme aquí? Rinoa: claro!  
  
Squall se sento al lado de Rinoa y la agarro por la cintura. Acerco su cuerpo hacia el y ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Squall, mirando los dos hacia el mar que sobrevolaban. Sus miradas se perdian en el horizonte.  
  
Rinoa: ........y....de que querias hablar? Squall: un pajarito me ha dicho que te preocupa algo, es asi o me equivoco? Rinoa: Squall, no. No quiero hablar de ese tema, porfa. (esconde su cara en su brazo) Squall: por que no? Es algo que yo no pueda saber? Rinoa: NO! No es eso.... esque prefiero no hablar de ese tema. Squall: puedo pensar que algun dia me lo diras? Rinoa: claro que si. Solo es que quiero estar segura de lo que es realmente. Squall: supongo que por mucho que te pregunte no vas a decirme nada....... (cambian de posicion para poder abrazarse mas comodamente) Rinoa: (dejando la carpeta en el suelo) si, cuento contigo sonrisa es increible lo mucho que has cambiado en estos meses! Squall: shhh! Ahora no quiero hablar yo sobre eso. Ahora lo que importa es el presente. Olvida mi pasado, olvida mi comportamiento anterior, de acuerdo? (coge la cara de Rinoa de modo que ella le mire a los ojos) de acuerdo? Rinoa: ......de acuerdo.  
  
Squall beso a Rinoa en la frente suavemente. Se quedaron abrazados el uno al otro durante unos cuantos minutos. Habia un silencio agradable, un silencio en el cual solo se oia el movimiento del agua debajo suyo, el suave movimiento del Jardin sobre ella y la respiracion tranquila de ambos. Entonces se oyeron unos pasos detrás de ellos. Rinoa se giro para ver quien era.  
  
Seifer: hola, Rin. Veo que ya tienes compañía... Rinoa: jiji, si, muy buena compañía. Tu tambien querias preguntarme que me preocupa? Seifer: (pone cara de asombro) te preocupa algo? Rinoa: tengo un pequeño problema, no dire que no, pero no hay que preocuparse por eso "espero que no". Seifer: ya me habias asustado. Bueno, yo me voy, que aquí molesto mas que acompaño. Rinoa: yo ya tenia ganas de ir a mi habitacion. Aquí esta refrescando y me gustaria descansar un rato. Squall: no hay problema. Te acompaño y despues ya me distraere con algo... Quizas vaya a la zona de entrenamiento. Rinoa: OK, esta bien.  
  
Se levantaron del suelo. Seifer se despidio de ambos y se fue junto a Viento y Trueno de nuevo a la cafeteria. Llegaron a la habitacion de Rinoa. Rinoa abrio la puerta y se dio la vuelta apoyandose en el marco de esta.  
  
Squall: bueno, que tengas dulces sueños, mi princesa. Rinoa: jiji, muchas, gracias, mi caballero. La de recuerdos que me traen esa palabra! "Princesa......". Squall: jeje, Watts, Zone y todos los demas de tu grupo, no? Rinoa: si, a veces les hecho mucho de menos........ bueno bostezo yo entro a dormir ya Squall: OK, hasta luego. Rinoa: hasta luego.  
  
Rinoa cerro la puerta y se echo en la cama sin tan siquiera cambiarse de ropa. A los pocos segundos se quedo profundamente dormida.  
  


* * *

  
Seifer, Viento y Trueno se dirigian andando hacia la cafeteria y Zell se dirigia hacia ellos, leyendo una revista sobre armas, con la cabeza hacia abajo, sin mirar hacia delante, ajeno a todo lo demas. No sabia que a varios metros delante de el se encontraba su mayor pesadilla y que se chocarian muy pronto. Se iban acercando cada vez mas y ninguno se daba cuenta. Y asi paso. A los pocos segundos estaban los dos en el suelo.  
  
Zell: joder! Pero que haces? A ver si miras por donde vas!! (se levanta del suelo) Seifer: (leventandose tambien del suelo) callate, Gallina! Eras tu el que no miraba por donde iba! Trueno: creo que ninguno de u'tede' tiene rason! Seifer: que dices!? Viento: AFIRMATIVO. Seifer: pero que estais diciendo!!?? Trueno: si u'tede' se han xocado, e' porque ninguno de lo' do' miraba por donde iba. Viento: AFIRMATIVO. Zell: ......lo veo logico....... tienes razon........... Seifer: ..... bah!  
  
Estuvieron un rato sin decir nada ninguno de los cuatro. De repente Zell se acuerda de una cosa que no podia pasar sin comentarle a Seifer de ninguna de las maneras. Se acerco aun mas a este.  
  
Zell: por cierto, que ha sido de Rinoa, eh? Seifer: sonrisa maliciosa en estos precisos momentos estara descansando tranquilamente en su cama. Despues del trabajo que ha hecho..... se merece un buen descanso. Zell: pero que......!!! dijiste que solo ibas a hablar con ella! Seifer: jajajaja! Idiota! Esta cansada por las clases y el entrenamiento! Que malpensado eres!! Jajajaja, ingenuo Gallina!!! Zell: "se ha vuelto a quedar conmigo, el muy......" ¿¿¿???: que es tanto escandalo? Zell/ Seifer: ¡¿?!  
  
Ambos miraron a un lado y a otro para ver quien habia dicho eso. Entonces vieron que se trataba de la instructora mas joven del Jardin: la instructora Trepe. Les miraba con los brazos cruzados y poniendo todo su peso en una sola pierna, con la otra ligeramente dirigida hacia la derecha.  
  
Quistis: que esta pasando aquí? Vais a volver a destrozaros la cara por simple placer otra vez? Nunca dejareis de hacer niñerias! Seifer: odio que hable asi, instructora Trepe! Usted es de la misma edad, no se comporte como un adulto hecho y derecho!!! Zell: (susurrando) Seifer, ella siempre ha sido asi... la chica madura del grupo.... Seifer: (susurrando tambien) pues que fastidio..... no se como la habeis aguantado...... Zell: para restarle peso a esa madurez ya teniamos a Selph y Rin, jajajaj. Ellas si que alegraban nuestros corazoncitos, jejejeje. Seifer: suerte de ellas, que sino..... Quistis: se puede saber que estais diciendo!? Si estoy aquí es por algo! Zell/ Seifer: (utilizando el volumen de voz normal) si! Perdon! Quistis: bah! No se que estoy haciendo aquí perdiendo el tiempo con vosotros.... Seifer: pues eso: perder el tiempo....!  
  
Quistis miro a Seifer con un mensaje parecido a –vuelve-a-decir-algo- parecido-y-moriras-. A Seifer le entro un terrible sentimiento de panico y bajo la mirada. Despues de esto Quistis se fue, dejando solos a Seifer y Zell de nuevo.  
  
Zell: (mirando el reloj) que hora es! Voy a llegar tarde a clase!!  
  
Cogio la revista del suelo y salio corriendo hacia las aulas. Ahora Seifer volvia a estar solo. O medio solo, ya que estaba con Viento y Trueno, pero estaban hablando de lo suyo y no le prestaron atencion a Seifer en ningun momento.  
  
Seifer: "hay que ver cuanta energia llegan a tener este grupo.... nunca se dan por vencidos contra nada, pero siempre tienen tiempo para los demas........." suspiro  
  


* * *

  
Eran las 22:30. Alli, en la cafeteria, se encontraban Selphie, Rinoa e Irvine. Los tres tenian delante sus bandejas con la cena, pero preferian esperar a los demas.  
  
Irvine: bueno, bellezas, que tal os han ido las clases? Rinoa: "que harta me tiene con eso de 'bellezas'!" bien... todo bien..... Selphie: a mi tambien muy bien todo. Y a ti, Irvine, que tal? Irvine: bah! Como siempre bien, no lo dudes. Pero podria haber estado mejor si hubieses estado junto a mi. Selphie: anda, anda! Calla ya!  
  
Despues de esta animada conversacion entre ellos tres aparecio Zell, y mas tarde Quistis. Depues de recoger su bandeja se dirigio a la mesa de sus amigos. Tenia una expresion de malhumor que no se la aguantaba. Nadie se atrevio a preguntarle nada. Todos empezaron a comer sin esperar a Squall. Finalmente Rinoa decidio decir algo y romper el hielo.  
  
Rinoa: Quistis, que te pasa? Por que estas con ese humor de perros? Quistis: ............ Selphie: por que no contestas? Dinos que te pasa? Quistis: (mirando a Zell) que Zell y Seifer han estado a punto de volver a pelearse en medio del pasillo. Zell: glups!! Rinoa: ........ Irvine: je, tio, siempre estas en todos los meollos! Que ha pasado esta vez? Zell: nada... pss, siempre nos picamos, no? Aun asi no ibamos a pegarnos......  
  
Otra vez todos ellos en silencio. Cuando Quistis acabo de comer se levanto y, sin dceir nada, se fue.  
  
Zell: buah! Que tension habia en el ambiente! Mira que llega a acojonarnos, Quisty. Irvine: si... todos sabemos que tiene muy mal genio....... Selphie: tampoco os paseis con ella! Tambien es muy buena chica! Irvine: si, eso ya lo se... pero se le sube a la cabeza eso de ser instructora de nuevo y que nosotros seamos unos simples alumnos..... Rinoa:............ Selphie: Rin, como que no dices nada? Zell: es verdad. Ahora que lo dices, Selph, Rinoa ha estado muy callada en la cena. Rinoa: como? Eh... no me pasa nada tranquilos.  
  
Rinoa sonrio suavemente, pero no los convencio mucho. De todos modos dejaron de hablar de eso. Al rato de seguir hablando y hablando cada uno se fue a su habitacion. Squall no habia aparecido en toda la noche por la cafeteria, asi que pensaron que habia tenido mucho trabajo, habia salido tarde y se fue directamente a dormir. En realidad eso fue. El pobre habia estado de trabajo hasta el cuello y prefirio no ir a cenar nada e irse a dormir.  
  


* * *

  
La noche habia pasado tranquilamente. Era temprano y Rinoa se levanto de la cama a estudiar para el control que tenia esa misma mañana.  
  
Rinoa: (un tanto adormecida) "bostezo ahora a estudiar.... que palo! La suerte es que ya me lo se bastante bien... a ver..." (abriendo los apuntes a estudiar) solo me falta esto... y esto. "OK, es poco." Vamos alla, Rin!  
  
Se puso musica para romper el icomodo silencio. Una dulce cancion sono. Rinoa desconecto de sus apuntes para escuchar la letra que tanto le fascinaba. Su cancion favorita. Empezo a cantar:  
  
Me despierto y tengo miedo, A perder lo que tenemos, Desayuno con tus besos, Empapados en café...  
  
Tu sonrisa en el espejo, Me maquilla mientras sueño, Que algun dia lograremos desvelar nuestro amor...  
  
Nadie sabe que en tus brazos, He aprendido a ser mujer, Lo llevamos tan callado, Camuflaje a flor de piel...  
  
Somos dos enamorados, Y una cita en el tejado, Con el mundo vigilando a nuestros pies...  
  
Perdidos en las estrellas, Colgados mas de la cuenta... Mensaje en una botella, Que arrastrara la marea... En secreto... En secreto... En secreto...  
  
Dices que es una locura, Pienso que le voy a hacer, Si la gente me pregunta, Siempre miento sin querer...  
  
Sentimientos desbocados, Que se escapan de las manos, Cuando alguien te desnuda el corazon...  
  
Perdidos en las estrellas, Colgados mas de la cuenta... Mensaje en una botella, Que arrastrara la marea... En secreto... En secreto... En secreto...  
  
Perdidos en las estrellas, Colgados mas de la cuenta... Mensaje en una botella, Que arrastrara la marea... En secreto... En secreto... En secreto...  
  
Con una suave melodia acabo la cancion. Rinoa habia escondido su cara entre sus manos. Lloraba. En relidad tenia miedo. Tenia miedo de que la relacion acabara y la dejara sola. Sola y sin nadie que la ayudara a...  
  
Repentinamente sintio un mareo insoportable. Cerro los ojos fuertemente, se levanto de la silla lentamente y se sento en la cama. Espero a que cesase aquel mareo.  
  
Rinoa: sera mejor que vaya a comer algo. Me he levantado muy temprano y..... nada, mejor me levanto y voy a desayunar.  
  
Cogio su chaqueta y salio de la habitacion. El desayuno lo paso tranquilamente, bromeando con Zell e Irvine que ya se encontraban alli cuando ella llego. No se preocupo de nada mas que de pasarselo bien.  
  
Rinoa: chicos, me voy a la habitacion de nuevo. Zell: pero si acabas de llegar, chica! Rinoa: ya, ya lo se. (levantandose de la silla y poniendose la chaqueta) pero es que tengo dos horas libres y me gustaria aprovecharlas para estudiar el control que se me avecina. Irvine: OK, mas importante es sacar las clases adelante. Bueno, pues que te vaya todo muy bien, guapa. Rinoa: gracias.  
  
Se dirigia de nuevo a las habitaciones, cuando volvio a marearse.  
  
Rinoa: "a ver si..." sera mejor que vaya de una vez a visitar a la dtra. Kadowaki...  
  
Cambio de rumbo. Ahora se dirigia a la enfermeria. Cogio aire y entro.  
  
Dtra. Kadowaki: hola, Rinoa. Ahora estaba pensando en que no habias pasado por aquí desde ayer. Rinoa: es que.... en realidad tengo miedo... Dtra. Kadowaki: miedo de que? Que es lo que te pasa?  
  
Le explico todo: los vomitos, los mareos... La doctora acabo haciendole algunas pruebas.  
  
Dtra. Kadowaki: esta bien. No tengas miedo. Todavia no tenemos nada seguro. Deberas esperarte a esta tarde para saber los resultados. Rinoa: .... OK.  
  
Al fin, Rinoa llego a su habitacion. Se dispuso a estudiar algo dejando a parte los nervios que tenia encima.  
  


* * *

  
Y aki sta el cap nº 3!! Ya voy avanzando, eh? ;) weno, solo decir k la cancion k aki s muestra s llama Perdidos En Las Estrellas, y la cantan TESS. Y a ver si alguien escribe algun review, k los exo d -!!!!!!! T.T  
  
Y lo d siempre, xra escribirm lo k sea escribanme a: riny_peke@hotmail.com // tmb tengo otra direccion, k n realidad s la k + uso: rinoa_heartilly_17_@hotmail.com 


	4. La Verdad

Bieeen, otro cap +!!! Ya se, tarde muuxo, xo s la inspiracion (y la prza) lo k m retarda!! Weno, al fin y al cabo ya stoy aki. Wenu, pss... saludo d nuevo a Selphie, Riny chan, Thy, Judith... x seguir mi fic y x seguir los westros (excepto Seph). Tmb saludo a Sukooru (d nuevo) x acordarse d mi d vez n cuando. Y, xra finalizar, agradezco a Mayuko Aoki y a Koda Kumi x tnr esas voces k tienen!! OLE esas xikas!!! Ejjeeem...... OK, ya paro y: ADELANTEE!!  
  
NOTA: este cap s un trata SOLO sobre Squinoa (s un especial, you know). Too gira alreddor d ellos. Spero k os guste ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo 4: LA VERDAD  
  
Squall termino de desayunar y se encotraba solo en la cafeteria. Tenia el dia libre y no hacia falta que fuese al despacho. Sabia que Rinoa tenia dos horas libres antes de empezar las clases, asi que decidio encaminarse hacia su habitacion para verla. Habia poca gente por los pasillos, ya que casi todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas clases. Entro en el pasillo de las habitaciones. Finalmente llego a la habitacion de Rinoa. Llamo a la puerta.  
  
toc toc  
  
Rinoa: ¿? Aa!! Me dormi!!! "un momento, alguien ha llamado a la puerta, no?" em... si?? Squall: Rin, soy yo, Squall. Rinoa: Squall!  
  
Rapidamente se levanto de su silla, y se dispuso a abrir. Repentinamente le aparecio un sentimiento de terror, un miedo espantoso. No sabia porque era. Aun asi, abrio.  
  
Rinoa: (con cara de preocupacion) estoo... hola. Que haces aquí? Squall: he venido a verte sabiendo que te quedan dos horas libres. Rin, te pasa algo? A que viene esa cara? Rinoa: ¡! (girando rapidamente de un lado para otro la cabeza) no me pasa nada, tranquilo "que sera esto que siento?". Squall: (sonriendo) asi me gusta. Y... que estabas haciendo? Rinoa: estudiaba. Squall: um... jeje, creo que mejor me voy, no queria estorbar. Rinoa: NO! Mejor quedate un rato mas. Squall: esta bien, como quieras. Rinoa: (apartandose del medio de la puerta) pasa. Squall: OK.  
  
Squall paso a la habitacion de Rinoa. Se sentia algo incomodo, ya que nunca habia entrado en la habitacion de ella. La cama estaba hecha, en la mesa habian unas cuantas libretas abiertas por lo que parecian ser apuntes de cómo dominar la magia. En el estante empotrado que se encontraba en la pared de al lado de la cama se encontraban algunos libros de lectura libre y, entre otras cosas, un porta retratos. Este contenia una foto de una mujer de alrededor de los 27 años con una niña de unos 3 años en brazos. Al lado de la mujer se encontraba un hombre, mas o menos de la misma edad que ella, que miraba a la niña y sonreia. La niña sacaba la lengua juguetonamente a la camara. Los tres iban vestidos de gala e incluso la niña iba ligeramente maquillada. Una familia feliz en una noche estrellada.  
  
Squall: "esa niña... se parece a Rinoa. Y el hombre sin duda alguna es Carlway... a ver..." Rin... Rinoa: si? Squall: en cuanto a esa foto...  
  
Rinoa entristecio su cara. Bajo la mirada hacia el suelo mientras respondia.  
  
Rinoa: ............... somos mi madre, mi padre y yo, como puedes suponer... Squall: lo imagine... Rinoa: en ese momento acababa de cantar junto con mi madre una cancion que compuso ella... entonces sí era feliz... Squall: si, ya se os ve felices... em... perdona por haberte preguntado sobre ello... no queria entristecerte. Rinoa: (levantando la mirada nuevamente hacia Squall, negando con la cabeza y forzando una sonrisa) no, no importa.  
  
En cambio Squall pudo ver que sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos, a punto de romper a llorar. En ese momento, Squall se levanto de la cama y abrazo a Rinoa como si quisiera protegerla de algo. Entonces, Rinoa rompio a llorar. Lloro por unos minutos entre los brazos de Squall, aunque ella sabia que el pasado de el era, quizas, mas terrible que el suyo. Volvieron a picar a la puerta. Squall y Rinoa se separaron y ella se seco sus lagrimas apresuradamente. Se acerco a la puerta y abrio.  
  
Rinoa: Quistis!? Que haces aquí? Quistis: simplemente la dtra. Kadowaki me ha pedido que te avise de que ya tiene los resultados de no-se-que pruebas. (mirando hacia dentro de la habitacion) hola, Squall! sonrisa Squall: "MIERDA!" lo que sea... Rinoa: "Tan pronto tiene las pruebas?! Me dijo que no los tendria hasta esta tarde!" Quistis: bueno, yo me voy. Adios. Rinoa: ...bien, adios...  
  
Cerro la puerta. Volvio a preocuparse. Su corazon empezo a latir con furia. Llego a pensar que iba a salir de su cuerpo de un momento a otro.  
  
Squall: Rinoa, de que pruebas hablaba Quistis? Que es lo que pasa...? Rinoa: Squall, estoo... por favor, dejame sola... te lo explicare despues... Squall: y como se que me lo explicaras? Rinoa: te lo tendre que decir sea cual sea el resultado de las pruebas: es algo que nos incumbe a los dos... y, si no lo hago, me perseguirias hasta que lo soltara... no tengo escapatoria... pero tampoco me sentiria nada bien si no te lo dijese... Squall: ........ Rinoa: lo siento. Mejor me voy a ver los resultados.  
  
Le dio un beso a Squall y salio rapidamente para que no le diese tiempo a Squall de hacer ningun otro comentario. El se quedo en la habitacion de Rinoa. No sabia que le pasaba a ella ni porque actuaba asi.  
  
***************************************  
  
"madre mia! Me va a dar algo! Por favor... que no sea nada!"  
  
A cada momento que pasaba se encontraba peor. Tan temprano tenia los resultados? Deseaba que no fuese nada, pero sabia la realidad. De todos modos quiso hacerse las pruebas. Iba casi corriendo. Estaba ansiosa de saber los resultados. Por fin llego a la enfermeria. Se acerco a la puerta y esta se abrio. Rinoa entro lentamente mirando al suelo fijamente.  
  
Dtra. Kadowaki: ah! Al fin legas! Rinoa: como se han sabido tan pronto? Dtra. Kadowaki: iban a tardar porque tenia que analizar un tipo de pocio nueva, parece que superior a la omnipocion. Pero te vi demasiado preocupada y, como analizar la pocion podia esperar, preferi resolver tu duda. Rinoa: ... y? (seguia con la mirada fija en el suelo. Apreto las manos fuertemente y deseo que no fuese lo que pensaba que era.) Dtra. Kadowaki: tus sospechas... son ciertas.  
  
En ese momento, cuando Rinoa oyo "ciertas", se sobresalto y levanto la mirada para ver a la dtra. Kadowak con cara de comprension y apoyo. Le entraron ganas de morirse. Se acerco a una cama y se sento en ella. Apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas, la entre sus manos. Asi se quedo unos segundos. Despues, levanto de nuevo la cara y se seco algunas lagrimas que le habian caido.  
  
Rinoa: entonces... estoy... Dtra. Kadowaki: si, pequeña, estas embarazada...  
  
Un silencio lleno la enfermeria.  
  
Rinoa: y... ahora como se lo digo a Squall? Dtra. Kadowaki: puedes pensarlo aquí, si quieres. Avisare a tus profesores de que no iras a clase. Rinoa: no les diga de que se trata, por favor. Dtra. Kadowaki: esta bien... no dare motivos. Rinoa: gracias...  
  
La dtra. Kadowaki salio de la enfermeria dispuesta a avisar a los profesores de que Rinoa no iria a clase. De repente se volvio y entro de nuevo su cabeza por la enfermeria.  
  
Dtra. Kadowaki: por cierto, Rinoa. Rinoa: ...si? Dtra. Kadowaki: que clases tienes hoy? Rinoa: ...ahora, dentro de media hora, tengo examen practico con Edea. Clase extra, ya sabe. Dtra. Kadowaki: si. Rinoa: despues me toca clase de extraccion con la instructora Naosu y clase de defensa fisica con el instructor Akai. El resto de dia lo tengo libre, por hoy, ya que tienen reunion urgente, todos los instructores, el director y Squall. Dtra. Kadowaki: bien, ya vuelvo. No desesperes.  
  
Marcho de nuevo.  
  
Rinoa: "porque me sorprende? Ya me lo esperaba... tengo miedo de que Squall me rechaze... o rechaze a la criatura... estoy desesperada! Necesito ayuda..."  
  
***************************************  
  
Squall caminaba en direccion a la enfermeria. Vio a la dtra. Kadowaki salir de alli.  
  
Squall: "no entiendo nada... todo esto es muy extraño... unas pruebas... que sera... estara Rinoa todavia alli dentro?"  
  
Decidio ir a mirar. Se acerco y se abrio la puerta. Entonces pudo ver a Rinoa sentada en una de las camas, dando la espalda a la puerta. Squall se acerco y se sento junto a ella, y vio que lloraba.  
  
Squall: que te pasa, Rin? Estas muy extraña. Rinoa: Squall, dame tiempo, OK? Tengo que pensar... Squall: pensar en que? Sobre que? Rinoa, no puedo esperar mas. Llevas mas de una semana asi! Tu NUNCA has sido asi. Nunca nos has gritado de la manera que lo hiciste el otro dia, ni salias corriendo huyendo de nuestros comentarios... ni te has puesto enferma desde que nos conocemos. Rinoa: (gritando) Squall, por favor! Te digo que necesito tiempo! Esto es muy dificil y por mas que intente no encuentro las palabras adecuadas!  
  
Rinoa rompio a llorar. Se acurruco en el pecho de Squall mientras que el, sin saber que pasaba, la abrazaba sin cesar. Como aquella vez que la salvo de la neutralizacion en Esthar.  
  
Rinoa: "si espero mas va a ser peor, cuanto mas espero menos claras tengo las ideas... se lo tengo que decir YA" Squall... Squall: dime. Rinoa: me quieres?  
  
Al oir esa pregunta Squall cogio la cara de Rinoa, separandola de su pecho, para poderla mirar a llos ojos.  
  
Squall: claro que te quiero, Rinoa, y tu lo sabes. A que viene eso? Rinoa: esque... tengo miedo de que te vayas de mi lado cuando sepas lo que debo decirte. Squall: no se que es lo que me tienes que decir, pero quiero que sepas que nunca me ire de tu lado pase lo que pase. Rin, yo te amo. Rinoa: ya... ya lo se... Squall: y bien... que es lo que me tienes que decir?  
  
Rinoa volvio a acurrucarse en el pecho de Squall.  
  
Rinoa: ...... que..... estoy esperando una criatura.  
  
Squall abrio los ojos de par en par. No podia creerse lo que acababa de oir.  
  
Squall: "una criatura!? Pero, sere yo el padre? Y si no lo soy?" y el padre... Rinoa: logicamente que eres tu. Squall: yo... padre... nunca pense que eso fuese a ocurrir... Rinoa: (realmente enfadada) pero como has podido desconfiar de mi!? Sabes que a penas dejo que Irvine y Zell me toquen! De quien va a ser, sino? De Seifer!? Esta claro que no!  
  
Rinoa se levanto y siguio gritando, mientras que Squall trataba de clamarla.  
  
Squall: (cogiendola por los hombros) tranquilizate, quieres!? Es dificil de asumir esto de hacerse padre, por eso tenia dudas! Pero nunca desconfie de ti!  
  
Rinoa mirab hacia abajo. Se habia calmado un poco,pero aun asi seguia algo nerviosa. Era la primera vez que le gritaba, igual que ella a el. Su primera discusion. Su primera pelea.  
  
Rinoa: lo siento... esque estoy muy nerviosa. Yo tampoco me imagine nunca que acabaria siendo madre... y menos a los diecisiete años! De veras, siento haberte gritado... Squall: Rin, tranquila, los dos estamos nerviosos, es normal. No hace falta que te disculpes. Rinoa: tengo la sensacion de uqe estamos solos en esto... no conocemos a nadie de nuestra edad en nuestra situacion y de adultos solo conozco a mi padre... y no lo hizo muy bien conmigo. Tambien esta el tuyo, pero nunca estuvo contigo ni con Elle... Squall: saldremos adelante, ya lo veras. Si hemos vencido la pesadilla de Artemisa, no superaremos algo que no solo nos pasa a nosotros? Rinoa: quizas... pero ninguno de os dos ha tenido una infancia feliz y eso tambien influye.  
  
Se abrio la puerta de nuevo. Alguien entro y se acerco a ellos. Era Edea. La dtra. Kadowaki la seguia. Andaba detrás de ella, con una expresion indescifrable.  
  
Dtra. Kadowaki: Rinoa, no pude esconderselo. Me pidio explicaciones y... Edea: Rinoa, no es culpa suya. La clase que tenemos juntas es muy importante y tenia que saber porque faltabas. He venido a ver como estabas. Rinoa: (llevandose la mano a la frente) se acabara enterando todo el Jardin... Edea: estate tranquila, de aquí no saldra, a menos que vosotros querais. Supongo que el padre es Squall, no?  
  
Squall asintio.  
  
Edea: bien... Rinoa: me gustaria ir a mi habitacion... Squall: esta bien... te llevo hacia alli... Rinoa: OK. Edea: si te encuentras mal y crees que tus males no son "normales" ven a verme, OK? Rinoa: (sonriendo por primera vez en casi todo el dia) no lo dudes.  
  
Salieron de la enfermeria hacia la habitacion de Rinoa. En todo el trayecto no se dijeron nada. Llegaron. Rinoa abrio la puerta. cogio a Squall de la mano y lo hizo entrar. Despues cerro la puerta.  
  
***************************************  
  
Mientras, la dtra. Kadowaki y Edea seguian en la enfermeria. La dtra. Kadowaki estaba sentada en su escritorio, Edea en una silla en frente de la doctora.  
  
Edea: ...me preocupa la seguridad de Rinoa. Dtra. Kadowaki: porque? Squall esta con ella... Edea: según el dolor que sufra su poder se puede descontrolar. Dtra. Kadowaki: Rinoa ya ha aprendido a controlarlo, no? Edea: si, pero si el dolor es muy fuerte, o si desespera es posible que pierda el control de sus poderes. Los sentimientos influyen mucho. Como cuando en una batalla, si sufre mucho daño sale a la luz su poder. Este primer cambio no lo controla, lo que controla son los poderes despues de haber entrado en estado Hada. Dtra. Kadowaki: ahm... pobre chica, sale de una y se mete en otra... Edea: si... pero es fuerte... (se levanta de la silla) bueno, dtra. Kadowaki, me voy al despacho de Cid, quiza me necesite. Dtra. Kadowaki: OK, hasta luego.  
  
Edea salio de la enfermeria y se dirigio al despacho de su marido. Pensaria en como ayudar a Rinoa si le pasara algo...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
biennn!!! X fin acabe! Creo k no sta nada mal ¬¬.... ara aprovexo xra dcir a Lulu k si no scribe l review k m prometio s las vera conmigo! (t recuerdo k tnemos un "civer-combate" jajaaj!!) weno, y a ls demas tmb, a ver si alguien escribe algo o!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hasta el prox. cap.  
  
Rinoa_heartilly_17_@hotmail.com 


	5. Problemas y Descubrimientos

X fin l cap nº 5!! Ya se k tarde muxo en ponrlo, xo la prza me podia. St s l cap largo k he scrito jamas! Weno, no tngo naa k scribir. Solo decir: ADELANTE!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo 5: PROBLEMAS Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS  
  
Rinoa y Squall se encontraban en la habitacion de Rinoa. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, de frente al escritorio. Squall, sentado en la silla de éste, con los brazos cruzados, miraba a Rinoa, que tenia la cabeza agachada. No se atrevia a mirarlo a la cara. Al fin lo sabian, pero, que harian?  
  
Rinoa: como se lo diremos a los demas? Yo no se si podre... Squall: estate tranquila, si quieres me encargo yo. Si prefieres decirlo tu, tambien puedes tomarte tu tiempo. Rinoa: OK. Squall: entonces? Rinoa: creo que cuanto antes lo sepan mejor... por mi parte me gustaria que se lo dijeses tu... pero espera unos dias. Squall: esta bien. Tu diras, cuando estes preparada "tampoco se yo como se lo dire, esto es mucho para mi..."  
  
Rinoa se echo en la cama, de lado. Se sentia cansada. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, y se durmio. Squall acerco la silla a la cama de Rinoa y se la quedo mirando un buen rato. Parecia un angel.  
  
Squall: "Dios, es tan hermosa..."  
  
seifer estaba junto con Viento y Trueno en un asiento en frente de la enfermeria, esperando ser atendido. Estaba herido levemente en el brazo, y sangraba.  
  
Trueno: no debio haber demo'trado su' habilidade' de combate contra aquel Arqueosaurio de tal nivel, jefe! Seifer: callate ya! Eso es problema mio!  
  
Viento, que estaba de pie al lado de Seifer, se giro dandole la espalda.  
  
Viento: (murmurando) ANIMAL. Seifer: que dijiste, Viento!? Viento: EH? NADA! Seifer: asi que piensas que soy un animal, eh? Viento: NEGATIVO!  
  
La dtra. Kadowaki salio de la enfermeria. Vio a Seifer sangrando.  
  
Dtra. Kadowaki: pero, seifer, que te ha pasado!? Trueno: e'tese tranquila, dtra., que no s'a peleao' con nadie. Dtra. Kadowaki: es un milagro! Que le paso, pues? Viento: ARQUEOSAURIO NV. 100. Dtra. Kadowaki: Seifer, que va a ser lo proximo? No podrias hacer algo bien por primera vez en tu vida? Seifer: bah! Callese y ayudeme con el brazo! Dtra. Kadowaki: anda, pasa adentro "ya van 95 solo esta semana... 95 veces ha tenido que venir para que le ayude con sus heridas! Un nuevo record!"  
  
Zell, Selphie e Irvine estaban en la cafeteria, como otros tantos estudiantes, hablando alegremente.  
  
Zell: yo que queria aprovechar la semana para estudiar en la biblioteca y a Cid no se le ocurre otra cosa que mandarnos a buscar a Zone y a Watts a Timber... Irvine: para que los querran? Si no saben luchar... Selphie: a mi me da igual, VAMOS A IR EN TREN!!! (salta de alegria) Irvine: Selph, por favor, deja de alarmarte tanto por esas chorradas! Selphie: no son chorradas! Me gusta ir en tren! Zell: no hace falta que lo jures, que cuando fuimos a la mision de los Buhos del Bosque empezaste a cantar en el tren como una posesa mirando por la ventana... Selphie: (sacando la lengua) me haci amucha ilu!! Irvine: bueeno, mejor que nos dejemos de paranoias y nos vayamos a hacer las maletas, que son tres dias los que vamos a estar alli... Zell /Selphie: xiiii...  
  
Quistis se hallaba en la biblioteca escribiendo a-saber-que. Alguien se sento a su lado. Ella giro la cabeza y vio quien era.  
  
Quistis: instructor Akai, que hace aquí? No deberia estar en una reunion? Instr. Akai: se ha suspendido. He venido para preguntarle por una amiga suya, Trepe. Quistis: una amiga? De quien se trata? Instr. Akai: de Heartilly. Quistis: bah! No la califique como amiga mia. Intrs. Akai: bueno, eso me da igual. Quistis: y que quiere que le diga de esa? Instr. Akai: por lo visto hoy no ha venido a ninguna de las clases que tenia. La dtra. Kadkowaki me aviso, pero no me dijo el motivo. Quistis: yo no se nada. Instr. Akai: no podria averiguarlo? No me gusta que se falte a mis clases sin causa justificada. Quistis: vere que puedo hacer. Instr. Akai: gracias. Ahora me tengo que ir. Ya me avisara si hay novedades. Quistis: descuida "solo me faltaba tener que ir de detective para averiguar cosas de 'esa'"  
  
Mientras, la dtra. Kadowaki intentaba sanar la herida de Seifer.  
  
Dtra. Kadowaki: Seifer Almasy! Deja de moverte! Sifer: (moviendose continuamente) no hace falta que me destroce el brazo, con curarlo tengo suficiente! Dtra. Kadowaki: Trueno, agarrale el cuerpo. Viento, tu ayudame cogiendole el brazo. Trueno: como u'te' diga, dtra. Viento: AFRIMARTIVO.  
  
Ciento y Trueno agarran a Seifer como pueden para que la dtra. le cure. Sifer no paraba de gritar, agobiando a quienes estaban a su alrededor.  
  
Dtra. Kadowaki: pareces un crio! Quien diria que tienes 18 años!? Seifer: aaah! Dejeme! Dtra. Kadowaki: (soltando el brazo de Seifer) bueno, chicos, esto ya esta. Lo hemos conseguido. Trueno: gracia' a Dio'. Viento: GRACIAS.  
  
La dtra. saca de su bolsillo una pocion.  
  
Dtra. Kadowaki: toma, bebe esto. Yo tengo que irme un rato, esperaos aquí. Seifer: OK.  
  
Seifer se echo en una de las camas de la enfermeria. Habia una ventana en la cabecera de la cama. A la derecha habia un a mesita con una pequeña lampara y algunos papeles. Trueno se acerco a la mesita, en principio sin intencion ninguna. Miro hacia ésta, viendo los papeles de encima.  
  
Trueno: jefe! Seifer: dejame descansar, tio. Trueno: pero mire e'to, jefe! Seifer: (incorporandose) que pasa? Que quieres que mire? Trueno: mire e'to' papele'!  
  
Seifer se acerca a mirar los papeles que decia Trueno. Pensaba que no seria anda importante, ya que era de la enfermeria, pero aun asi, miro.  
  
Seifer: (alarmado, con los ojos como platos) pero como...? No puede ser! Viento: (levantandose de la silla donde se encontraba) QUE PONER? Seifer: (leyendo en voz alta) Nombre: Rinoa. Apellido: Heartilly. Tipo de prueba: prueba de maternidad. Resultado: positivo.  
  
Se hizo un profundo silencio. Seifer miraba al suelo, pensando.  
  
Seifer: "Rinoa... yo la veia como una niña todavia... si que ha cambiado, desde la conoci..." (gritando a pleno pulmon) Leonhart, eres un cabron!! Como has podido hacerle eso!!?? Trueno: calmese, jefe! Viento: TRANQUILIDAD! Seifer: con lo energica que es! Tiene 17 años! Podria haber hecho tantas cosas! Las vacaciones de verano estan cerca... ella disfrutaba tanto, ne verano... ahora ese hijo de [censura] lo ha jodido todo! Vieto: CALMA! Trueno: relajese, jefe! E'tirese un rato ha'ta que venga a dtra.  
  
Seifer se estiro en la cama. Cerro los ojos y solo escuchaba sus pensamientos. Estaba celoso, o solo se preocupaba por ella?  
  
Squall seguia observando a Rinoa. Se habia quitado la chaqueta y los cinturones. Tenia mucho calor. Entraba el sol del atardecer por la ventana de la habitacion y la llenaba de luz y calor. Asi se le hacia mas agradable la vision que tenia de su chica. Recordaba el momento qen que la hizo suya, el placer que sintieron sus cuerpos uno junto al otro. Pero pensaba que, a la larga, eso la estaba haciendo sufrir y se arrepentia de no haber esperado un tiempo mas. En ese momento golpearon la puerta con fuerza e insistencia.  
  
Squall: "joer, que insistencia! Sea quien sea parece desesperado..., y sea quien sea va a despertar a Rinoa!"  
  
Efectivamente, Rinoa no tardo mucho en despertarse. Rapidamente se froto los ojos y mando a Squall que se ocultara mas en la habitacion. El obedecio y quedo frente a la puerta del baño. Rinoa abrio la puerta.  
  
Rinoa: oops, Seifer! Que haces aquí? Seifer: (entrando en la habitacion y empujando ligeramente a Rinoa) por que no me lo has dicho?  
  
Rinoa tropezo con su cama y del impacto, callo sentada.  
  
Rinoa: decirte el que?  
  
En ese momento Seifer miro casualmente a su derecha y vio a Squall apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño, con los brazos cruzados y una seria expresion en su cara.  
  
Seifer: (dirigiendose a Squall) tu! Tu le has jodido la vida a Rinoa! Rinoa: Seifer, quieres calmarte!? De que estas hablando? Seifer: por que no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?  
  
Rinoa guardo silencio, igual que Squall y Seifer.  
  
Rinoa: ... como lo has sabido? Sifer: ... fui a la enfermeria... y vi el resultado de tu prueba en la mesita de al lado de la cama... la dtra. debio dejarselo ahí... Squall: Almasy, sera mejor que te vayas. Seifer: callate, Leonhart! Ha sido por tu culpa todo esto! Al final lo has conseguido! La has jodido del todo! Rinoa: ya basta!! Como que ha sido por su culpa!? Si lo hicimos fue porque los dos queriamos, me entiendes!? (bajando el volumen hasta llegar casi a susurrar) si esto ha pasado ha sido por un error que hemos cometido los dos, no es justo que le heches toda la culpa a el. Sifer: pero, cuanto llevais juntos? Poco mas de medio año? Rinoa: llevamos casi un año, Seifer. Seifer: nosotros estuvimos mas de medio año y nunca hicimos esto! Nunca me dejaste! Rinoa: (gritando de nuevo) lo nuestro ya acabo, Seifer, olvidalo!! Deja de comparar la relacion que tuvimos con la que tengo ahora con Squall! Seifer: solo respondeme a esto: como has dejado que este te haga el amor y a mi no me dejaste pasar de tocarte la cintura? Rinoa: (mas calmada, pero harta del asunto) tenia 15 años... y Squall no es cualquier persona, sino la persona que amo...  
  
Habiendo oido esto, seifer volteo con lagrimas en los ojos y salio de la habitacion, cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Rinoa se apresuro a levantarse y abrio la puerta de nuevo rapidamente. Se asomo al pasillo.  
  
Rinoa: Seifer!  
  
Pero el no contesto.  
  
Rinoa: por favor, Seifer, no se lo digas a nadie!!  
  
Finalmente, Seifer desaparecio entre las sombras.  
  
Las seis de la mañana del dia siguiente. Edea y Cid hablaban en el portico. Hablaban de cómo hacer menguar la gravedad de los posibles problemas que tuviese Rinoa.  
  
Cid: puede ser muy grave el descontrol que sufra? Edea: si, bastante grave. Solo hay pensar en que su poder fue el que punto clave para matar a Atermisa. Si una sola magia Artema se le descontrola, la hemos liado. Cid: madre ia (se presiona los ojos con el pulgar y el dedo indice de su mano derecha) y... claro, extraer tampoco haria ningun efecto. Edea: no, claro, con burjas no funciona. Podriamos proteger el Jardin entero con Escudo... eso conseguiria hacer de barrera contra la destruccion, pero en ese caso lo que me preocupa es ella y su criatura. Cid: su criatura? Edea: si, si el poder se le descontrola en su interior, ambos moririan. Cid: esto es demasiado...  
  
Estaban tan concentrados en la conversacion que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien les habia estado escuchando.  
  
¿?: "tal y como lo habia supuesto"  
  
Esa persona se acerco a ellos. Cide y Edea oyeron los pasos y voltearon a ver quien venia.  
  
Edea: Elle! Que haces aquí? Como es que no me has avisado? Podria haberte ido a recoger a la estacion. Elleone: tranquila, mama Ede. Lo decidi esta mañana temprano. Cid: y a que se debe tu visita? Elleone: seria mejor que lo hablaramos en tu despacho, tio Cid. Cid: OK, vamos.  
  
Los tres se dirigieron al despacho de Cid. Una vez alli, Cid se siento en su butaca, Elleone se sento en una de las sillas de enfrente del escritorio de Cid y Edea se quedo de pie al lado de su marido.  
  
Cid: y bien? Elleone: antes de todo, como esta Heartilly? Edea: Rinoa? Esta bien, por que lo dices? Elleone: esta misma noche 'asisti' a su parto.  
  
Edea abrio los ojos como platos.  
  
Edea: que asististe a su parto!? Elleone: sip. Cid: al menos eso nos dice que no morira durante el embarazo. Elleone: por descontado que no morira. Edea: y, como ira? Sera niño o niña? Elleone: (negando con la cabeza) no voy a decir nada de nada. Edea: lastima... Elleone: pero puedes estar segura de que tellevaras una sorpresa.  
  
Edea quedo algo confundida. Que sorpresa podria haber en un embarazo?  
  
Zell, Selphie e Irvine esperaban el tren que les llevaria a Timber.  
  
Zell: sigo intrigado. Para que los querra? Irvine: y yo que se! Selphie: (a su bola, cantando) el tren llega ya, la, la, laraa! Zell: y que tenemos que hacer alli? Llegar y decir: Watts, Zone, venid con nosotros no-sabemos-para-que? Irvine: pues algo asi... Selphie: (sigue cantando) el tren llega ya, la, la, laraa! Irvine: de todos modos nos dijeron que los llamaramos cuando estuviesemos con ellos. Selphie: (cantando) el tren llega ya, la, la, laraa! Zell: (gritando) QUIERES CERRAR EL PICO DE UNA VEZ, SELPHIE!!?? Selphie: (fingiendo lloro) snif... snif... yo solo queria alegrar el ambiente, snif... Zell: bah! Dejalo ya.  
  
Llego el tren. Los tres se subieron y se sentaron en la zona especial para SeeDs. El tren inicio el viaje. Al cabo del rato, Selphie se levanto y se dirigio a la ventana.  
  
Selphie: (susurrando, canta) el tren nos lleva, la, la, la.  
  
-- al cabo de 20 min --  
  
Ding, Dong. Atencion pasajeros: el tren esta a punto de llegar a su destino.   
  
Irvine: ya estamos llegando.  
  
El tren llego a Timber. Los tres bajaron y vieron que la que meses atrás habia sido una ciudad muy triste y de ambiente gris, ahora se habia convertido en una bonita ciudad.  
  
Zell: jajaja, se nota que aquí hay ideas de Rin, eh? Irvine: si, por fin ha conseguido convencer a su padre para que cambiara un poco la ciudad, no? Ha quedado muy bien. Selphie: sii!! Ha quedado muy chulii!! Zell: venga, tios, hay que encontrar a ese par. Selphie: venga, vamos alla! Irvine: y, por donde empezamos? Zell: que tooonto eres, Irvine!! Tendremos que ir a su casa, no? Irvine: a ver, niño listo, y cual es su casa? Zell: tu no escuchas a Rinoa cuando estas con Selph, no?? Irvine: (sonrojado) pues... nop. Zell: pues te pierdes mucha informacion util. Selphie: dejad de discutir y vamos al grano, no? Zell. Si, si. El grupo que antes lideraba Rin vive ahora donde vivian los Zorros del Bosque. Irvine: se han mudado, entonces. Zell: si, venga, vamos ya!  
  
Squall y Rinoa habian dormido juntos en la habitacion de ella. Rinoa se desperto, aparto el brazo con el que Squall la abrazaba y se dirigio al baño. Como cada mañana iba a ducharse, pero ahora le daba algo de corte durcharse con Squall en la habitacion. Se desnudo y entro en la ducha. Abrio el grifo en agua fria para depejarse. Primero se lavo el cuerpo, y despues el pelo. Cuando acabo, cogio una toalla y la enrollo en su cuerpo, tapando sus partes mas intimas.  
  
Mientras, Squall ya se habia despertado y esperaba a que Rinoa saliese del baño para entrar el. No podia evitar imaginarla desnuda, con el agua resbalando por su piel. En ese momento le hubiese encantado tenerla entre sus brazos.  
  
Rinoa ya acabo de peinarse e iba a recoger la ropa que se habia quitado antes. Pero cuando se iba a agachar para recogerla, le emepezo a arder toto su interior. Le ardia con furia, sobretodo sus manos. Se agacho y se acurruco, apoyandose en la pared.  
  
Squall: Rin, te queda mucho? Me lo hago encima!  
  
Paro atencion a ver si Rinoa le daba una respuesta, pero ella no contesto. Lo unico que oyo fue su respiracion, agitada, y pequeños gemidos de intenso dolor. Al oir eso se levanto de la cama, fue hacia el baño y abrio la puerta. entonces la vio, encogida en una esquina.  
  
Squall: Rinoa! (se le acerca y se agacha) Rinoa, que te pasa!? Rinoa: (jadeando) no lo se! No se lo que me pasa! Me arde todo el cuerpo! Squall: (le toca la frente) pero si estas helada! Rinoa: es todo mi interior! No lo aguanto mas!  
  
Oportunamente llegan Edea y Elleone. Esta le habia avisado a Edea de lo que le sucedia a Rinoa y vinieron lo antes posible. Picaron a la puerta, pero nadie abrio. Solo oian a Squall interrogar a Rinoa sobre su estado nerviosamente.  
  
Edea: Squall, abre! Soy Edea, he venido a ayudar a Rinoa!  
  
En unos segundos la puerta se abrio. Squall volvio con Rinoa, y Edea y Elleone le siguieron. Esta vez fue Edea quien se agacho al lado de Rinoa.  
  
Edea: Rinoa, debes tranquilizarte! No pierdas el control!  
  
Un aura cubrio el cuerpo de Rinoa, un aura dorada.  
  
Edea: no, Rinoa! Se fuerte! No dejes que tus poderes se descontrolen! Elleone: Edea, dejame intentar una cosa.  
  
Eleone cerro sus ojos. Otra aura cubrio el cuerpo de Elleone, esta vez azulada. Pero solo fue por un segundo, despues desaparecio.  
  
Squall: Elle, que haces!? Elleone: ....... Squall: Elle! Responde! Edea: no contestara, Squall, esta en trance! Squall: (muy nervioso) pero ahora que quiere hacer!? Edea: no lo se! Seguro que sabe lo que hace!  
  
Squall y Edea esperaban a ver los resultados. Rinoa habia empezado a sudar. Su pelo estaba mojado y algunos mechones le caian en la cara. Seguia sin moverse, aguantando todo lo que podia. Pasaron unos minutos. Elleone tambien sudaba. Por fin, parecia que el aura de Rinoa disminuia en intensidad.  
  
Edea: parece que Rinoa ya se esta calmando... Squall: ............  
  
Elleone abrio sus ojos y suspiro. El aura de Rinoa finalmente desaparecio, y ella se recosto en la pared. Jadeaba mientras intentaba relajar su cuerpo que habia estado en tension todo el rato. Elleone se acerco a Rinoa, se agacho y le toco la frente.  
  
Elleone: (con voz dulce) estas mejor?  
  
Rinoa asintio con la cabeza ligeramente. No tenia fuerzas para nada.  
  
Edea: Squall, podrias llevarla a la cama? Squall: claro.  
  
Una vez Rinoa estaba en la cama, Squall se sento a su lado y le cogio la mano. Edea y elleone se habian quedado de pie.  
  
Squall: (sin dejar de mirar a Rinoa) Elle, que es lo que has hecho? Elleone: introducirme en su mente. Squall: (girando a ver a Elleone) que!? Por que? Elleone: pense que si yo entraba en su mente compartiriamos el dolor y la desesperacion, y asi ella no tendria que llevar todo ese peso sobre si misma. Tambien ayude con el control de sus poderes. (sonriendo) Dos mentes son mejor que una, no? Rinoa: (con dificultad) Elle...... Elleone: dime. Rinoa: mu...muchas gracias (la mira y sonrie) Elleone: no me las des. Eres mi amiga y debia hacerlo (tambien sonrie)  
  
Al fin habian llegado a la casa donde vivien los Zorros del Bosque.  
  
Selphie: jajaja, imaginaos que no estan en casa y nos tenemos que quedar afuera!! Jajaja, que gracia tendria!! Zell: (mirando de reojo a Selphie) callate!  
  
Llaman al timbre.  
  
Selphie: jajajaja, no van a estar dentro!  
  
Abren la puerta y aparece un chico no muy alto.  
  
Selphie: oops! Pues si que estan! ¿??: hola, chicos! Que haceis aquí? Irvine: nos gustaria hablar con Zone. Podrias llamarle, Kizuna? Kizuna: claro! Pasad adentro.  
  
Kizuna era el miembro mas joven del grupo. Tenia 7 años. El trio entro en la casa. No habia cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que se refugiaron en ella meses atrás.  
  
Kizuna: (gritando) Zone! Han venido los amigos de Rinoa! Zone: (bajando rapidamente las escaleras) ha venido Rinoa!? Kizuna: no! Dije sus amigos, tonto! Zone: (decepcionado, afloja el paso) ooh, OK.  
  
Llego donde estaban Zell y compañía.  
  
Zone: bueeno, y que quereis? Decidlo ya e iros, que no estamos para trotes y no queremos lios. Zell: OK. En cinco palabras: Teneis Que Venir Con Nosotros. Zone: pero que estas diciendo? Para que? No hemos hecho nada malo! Irvine: no es nada de lo que habeis hecho la causa de ello. Zell: y tu que sabes!? Irvine: hombre..., supongo que no sera por algo asi... Selphie: ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es llamar a Cid! (sonrie) Zone: pero que decis!? Que venis aquí para que vayamos con vosotros pero que no sabeis por que? Zell: exacto. Irvine: veo que lo entiendes. Kizuna: (de pie, con los brazos en la cabeza) vaya pandilla!  
  
Irvine llama al Jardin, pero en vez de Cid le contesta Xu.  
  
Xu: Jardin de Balamb, diga? Irvine: Xu, me puedes pasar con Cid? Xu: lo siento, Irvine, pero ahora mismo no esta. Irvine: como que no esta? Donde se ha metido? Xu: creo que algo ha pasado con Heartilly y el ha ido con ella. Edea se lo llevo. Irvine: y no sabes que ha pasado? Xu: no tengo ni idea, lo siento. Irvine: pues dile que hemos llamado y le pasas el numero, OK? Xu: sin problemas. Nos vemos.  
  
Irvine colgo y se sento en una silla.  
  
Selphie: que pasa, Irvy? Irvine: algo le ha pasado a Rin... Selphie: que algo le ha pasado? El que?? Irvine: no lo se. Xu tampoco. Zone: me temia que estando vosotros aquí nos llegarian malas noticias! Zell: Zone, tranquilo. Conociendola seguro que esta bien. Zone: solo espero que tengas razon. Zell: "mas lo espero yo..."  
  
Se abrio la puerta de la casa y entro Watts. Habia ido a hacer de canguro a unos niños que vivian al lado de la estacion de trenes. Vio a Irvine, Zell y Selphie.  
  
Watts: ooh! Chicoz! Que haceiz aquí? Zell: em... Zone: quieren que vayamos con ellos pero no saben para que. Y para rematar la cosa parece que algo le ha pasado a Rinoa. Watts: a nuestra princesa!? Que le ha pasado? Selphie: no lo sabemos todavia. Irvine: he llamado para saber porque os tenemos que llevar y xu me ha dicho que Cid no estaba disponible porque habia ido a ayudar en algo que le habia pasado a ella, pero tampoco Xu sabia lo que era. Zone: hay algo que no entiendo: porque habeis venido vosotros solos a buscarnos y ella no, siendo ella la que es nuestra intima amiga?  
  
Los tres se miraron sin saber que responder. Era cierto. Esa era una pregunta que nunca se habian planteado, pero que tenia su sentido.  
  
Quistis: "Quistis, tienes que ser rapida y descubrir porque Heartilly ha faltado a todas esas clases de ayer, y de paso las de hoy."  
  
Se dirigia a la enfermeria. La enfermeria... el lugar donde parecia que todos tenian que pisar. Entro y se acerco a la dtra. Kadowaki.  
  
Dtra. Kadowaki: Trepe, que hace aquí? Quistis: (sentandose en una silla) quiero saber porque Heartilly ha faltado a todas las clases de ayer y de hoy. Dtra. Kadowaki: lo siento, pero eso no puedo decirselo, Trepe. Quistis: el instructor Akai me pidio que lo averiguara. Dtra. Kadowaki: como si se lo ha pedido el presidente de Esthar. No se lo puedo decir. Quistis: tan grave es? Dtra. Kadowaki: ...no se si se le puede calificar asi... pero en todo caso la señorita Heartilly me ha prohibido decir nada. Quistis: "mierda" bueno (levantandose de la silla, en disposicion de irse) entonces me voy. No tengo nada mas que hacer aquí. Dtra. Kadowaki: Trepe, no la moleste. Dejela en paz: lo necesita. Quistis: ...esta bien  
  
Quistis se fue y la dtra. Kadowaki siguio con su trabajo y su papeleo.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hasta aki el cap 5. Ya he mpzado l cap 6 y spero no tardar n ponrlo. Arigatou, Lulu, x tu review!! Ya saben k si tienen algo k decir o lo k sea pueden (deben ¬¬) djar un review o scribirm 


	6. Enfrentamientos

Y aki sta el 6º cap!! Ste cap tiene una scena un poco... "fuerte". Agradzco todos los reviews k m dejais, l d Squall specialmnt ;). Ahora no tngo nada k dcir... disfrutn dl cap: ADELANTEE!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6: ENFRENTAMIENTOS

Rinoa se habia dormido despues del incidente. A Squall le parecia que el estaba mas asustado que ella. Pasaron unas cuantas horas. Elleone vio que Squall estaba muy nervioso, y eso le sabia muy mal. De vez en cuando, ella y Edea salian a tomar el aire al patio o a buscar algo de beber a la cafeteria. Mas tarde, Edea fue a hablar con Cid y Elleone volvio a la habitacion. Cuando llego, vio a Squall llorando y a Rinoa dormida. El habia escondido su cara entre sus manos, y tenia los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Elleone corrio hacia el y le puso una mano en el hombro, sentandose a su lado.

Elleone: que pasa, Squall?

Squall: ................. morira?

Elleone: Rinoa?

Squall: si.

Elleone: no lo se...

Squall: vamos, Elle! Tu tienes que saberlo! En algun momento habras visto el futuro que nos espera!

Elleone: Squall, no puedo decrite nada.

Squall: por que? Tan malo es que quiera saber si va a morir la mujer a la que amo?

Elleone: ......... no, no morira.... pero no preguntes mas.

Squall sintio un gran alivio dentro de el. Pero ese "no preguntes mas" lo preocupaba. Elleone lo abrazo e intento calmarlo.

Elleone: venga, Squall, Rinoa ha salido de cosas peores que esta!

Squall: pero esta vez el peligro esta en su interior.... ni siquiera Edea sabe como calmarlo.....

Elleone: le sera mas facil superarlo si tu le das animos para hacerlo. Si te ve procupado la haras sentir mal.

Squall: no le puedo hacer nada....

Elleone: no la ves capaz de superarlo?

Squall: si... eso si.....

Elleone: pues entonces, no te preocupes, eh?

Squall: OK...

Rinoa se desperto, por fin, al cabo de unos minutos. Ya se encontraba bien. Squall la abrazo y vio que ella no estaba tan alegre como antes de enterarse de la gran noticia.

Squall: Rina, alegrate un poco!

Rinoa: (mirando extrañadisima) tu no estas preocupado?

Squall: hombre... si, pero debes animarte mas! No haras nada entristeciendote!

Cogio la cara de Rinoa y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

Squall: por que no vas con Selphie a dar una vuelta?

Elleone: Squall, Selphie no esta en el Jardin. Zell e Irvine tampoco. Cid les mando hacer algo fuera.

Squall: (viendo que se le acababan los recursos) pues.... eh.......

Rinoa: (poniendole una mano en el hombro de Squall) Squally, tranquilo. Tambien estoy bien contigo y con Elle (sonrie).

Squall: (sonrojandose, gira la cabeza a un lado) em... pues... entonces... vamos a dar una vuelta los tres?

Elleone: si! Venga, vamos, Rinoa!

Rinoa: sip!

Se levantaron y salieron de la habitacion. Se dirigieron al Patio. Se sentaron en un banco y conversaron alli.

Sono el telefono. Irvine corrio a contestar.

Irvine: digame!

Cid: Irvine?

Irvine: si, diga! (tapando el auricular, hablando hacia los demas) es Cid!

Todos se acercaron a Irvine, callados. Incluso el pequeño Kizuna se acerco y se sento justo al lado de los pies de Irvine.

Irvine: que ha pasado? Que le ha pasado a Rin?

Cid: tranquilo, Heartilly esta perfectamente.

Irvine: (un poco confuso) entonces, que ha pasado? Por que Edea se lo llevo?

Cid: ha tenido un problema sin importancia. Ya les contare cuando vuelvan. Tienen que traer a Watts y a Zone por algo que gira entorno a ella. Por el momento no les dire mas. Pero vengan lo antes posible.

Irvine: ....... OK.

Colgo el telefono. Todos a su alrededor le miraban impacientes de tener noticias nuevas.

Irvine: nada claro, chicos.

Selphie: nada claro? A que te refieres?

Irvine: todavia no sabemos el motivo por que llevar a Watts y a Zone al Jardin. Solo se que gira entorno a Rin.

Zell: pero eso ya lo suponiamos...

Irvine: si... Ah! Dice que a no le ha pasado nada grave. Solo un problema sin importancia.

Zone: menos mal!

Zell: ..... Watts, Zone, vamonos!

Selphie: pero Cid dijo que podiamos quedarnos en Timber unos dias!

Zell: es igual! A ti no te preocupa como esta Rinoa?

Selphie: si, claro.

Zell: pues, entonces, vamos!

Kizuna: eh!

Zell: ¿?

Kizuna: yo no puedo venir!?

Zell: estoo.... (mirando a un lado y a otro)

Selphie: venga, llevemoslo tambien! Nos hara falta un poco d ehumor infantil!

Zell: (murmurando) de humor infantil ya estamos hartos...

Selphie: (despues de darle un pisoton) ademas, a Rinoa le hara ilusion que vaya el pequeñajo!

Irvine: OK! Venga, chicos! Haced las maletas!

Zone/ Watts/ Kizuna: siii!!!!!!

Squall, Rinoa y Elleone estaban sentados en n banco del Patio. Rinoa presentaba mucho mejor aspecto que antes. Al cabo del rato aparecio Shikatsu, la compañera de Rinoa. Se acerco rapidamente a ella.

Shikatsu: Rinoa! Que te ha pasado? Estas enferma?

Rinoa: bueno..... no me encuentro muy bien, y la dtra. Kadowaki me ha dicho que no vaya a clase durante unos dias.

Shikatsu: ooh... cuando volveras a clase?

Rinoa: ..... no lo se, lo siento (sonrie).

Shikatsu: OK, pues yo me voy, que ahora toca aplicación de la magia. Hasta luego!

Rinoa: hasta luego!

Shikatsu desaparecio saliendo del Patio.

Squall: eyy, Rin! Como se preocupan por ti, eh??

Rinoa: jijiji, sip!

Pasaron unos minutos, y quistis aparecio por el Patio.

Quistis: (crorriendo y gritando) Rinoa!

Rinoa: (girandose para ver quien la llama) si? Que pasa?

Quistis: (ya en frente de Rinoa) ya que la dtra. Kadowaki no me lo dice. Me lo diras tu misma.

Rinoa: ¿?

Quistis: por que se supone que faltas a las clases?

Rinoa: porque quieres saberlo?

Quistis: te he preguntado yo antes. Por que faltas a las clases!?

Rinoa: eso no te incumbe.

Quistis pone una mano a cada lado de las piernas de Rinoa, apoyandose en el banco. Sus caras estaban muy cerca.

Quistis: Rinoa Heartilly, me vas a decir el motivo de tus saltos de clase quieras o no. Que es? Tus poderes de brujita inexperta te jugaron una mala pasada? (sonrie maliciosamente)

Elleone: ahí ya se ha pasado.

Squall: (con expresion fria hacia Quistis) Trepe, vayase de aquí si no quiere que esto se ponga feo.

Quistis: (acercando la cara a Squall) Leonhart, no me ire hasta que esta cria diga lo que tiene que decir. Y si no quieres que esto se ponga feo, no te metas por medio. (en tono burlon) Esta vez el caballero de la bruja tiene que quedarse al marjen.

Rinoa habia escuchado toda la conversacion con la cabeza agachada y los puños fuertemente cerrados. Sin querer, habia soltado alguna lagrimilla de rabia. Odiaba ese tipo de comentarios. Pero no pudo contenerse mas.

Rinoa: (susurra) callate.

Quistis: (acerca la oreja a Rinoa) perdona!?

Rinoa: (levantando la cabeza) no vuelvas a abrir la boca!!

Se levanto y, con todas sus fuerzas, golpeo a Quistis en la cara, partiendole el labio. Del impacto del golpe, Quistis callo al suelo de culo. El labio le sangraba, y rinoa no parecia ir en camino de calmarse. Squall y Elleone habian agarrado a Rinoa, cada uno por un brazo. Ella, gritaba y lloraba, haciendo que Quistis retrocediese. Squall tenia miedo de que le pasara lo mismo que en la habitacion.

Squall: Rinoa, calmate!

Rinoa: no tiene ningun derecho! No tiene derecho a hacernos esto! Dejame vivir en paz!!!

Todos estaban cada vez mas nerviosos. Quistis no se habia levantado del suelo. Rinoa se movia y agitaba intentando soltarse de Squall y Elleone. Y ellos, sin saber que hacer.

Elleone: si no te calmas perjudicaras al bebe, Rinoa!

Quistis abrio los ojos de par en par. Lo habie entendido bien? Ni Squall, ni Rinao ni Elleone se preocuparon por el contenido de esa frase. Ahora tenia mas importancia las consecuencias que pudieran tener las reacciones de Rinoa.

Rinoa: (con apenas fuerzas, aparentemente mas calmada) la quiero matar... snif.... quiero matarla....

Squall: no, Rinoa, ha sido muy cruel, pero no merece la vida de nuestro hijo. Calmate, eh?

Rinoa: (se agachan y se acurruca a Squall, mientras el la abraza) la odio.... snif......

Squall: lo se... shhhh...... lo se.... tranquila...

No dijeron nada mas. Squall y Rinoa se quedaron juntos, en el suelo, mientras el le acariciaba el suavemente pelo. Elleone cogio a Quistis por un brazo, la levanto del suelo y se la llevo a la entrada del Patio. La apoyo contra la pared.

Elleone: (con el dedo indice levantado como simbolo amenazante) ni se te ocurra mencionar nada de lo ocurrido, entiendes? Tu no has oido ni has visto nada, OK?

Quistis solo asintio con la cabeza. Estaba claramente asustada. Demasiadas emociones juntas para ella. Elleone se fue otra vez con Squall y Rinoa, y dejo a Quistis alli, sola.

Quistis: "que fuerte!! Rinoa esta embarazada!!!"

Al cabo de dos horas, Irvine, Zell, Selphie y Kizuna esperaban a Watts y a Zone.

Irvine: eyyy! Chicos, todavia no estais?

Watts: ziii!! (con la bolsa en el hombro, bajando las escaleras) yo ya eztoy!

Zell: OK. Zone, que te pasa??

Zone: si, si, ya voy! Aaarrgg, mi estomago!

Irvine: aay, Dios! Acaba ya!

Pasados 20 min aparece Zone con la bolsa y fregandose el estomago.

Selphie: como te presentes a Rinoa con ese dolor de tripa va a pensar que le tienes algun tipo de alergia!

Zone: anda ya! Venga, vamonos. El tren sale de aquí a 10 min.

Kizuna: bienn!! Vamos a ver a Rinny!!

Salen directos a la estacion de trenes. El tren hacia Balamb llega antes de tiempo. Suben y se dirigen hacia alli.

En el despacho del director se encuentran este y su esposa.. el iba de un lado a otro con papeles y documentos, ordenando aquí y alli.

Edea: cuando llegaran los chicos?

Cid: ya los han encontrado, les dije que se podian quedar un par de dias por ahí.

Edea: buff......... cuanto antes lleguen mejor.

Cid: si, pero si les damos prisa..... sospecharan algo.

Edea: eso si no sospechan ya....

Cid: si... eso que ha pasado con la chica nos ha dado la vuelta a todo lo previsto.....

Edea: pero no le eches la culpa a Rinoa, pobre, que lo esta pasando muy mal!

Cid: ya lo se, pobrecilla... (suena el telefono y el lo coge) Jardin de Balamb, diga. [...] Esta bien (a Edea) cariño, es el director del Jardin de Trabia. Tenemos que hablar para arreglar unos asuntos entre nosotros. Tardare un rato...

Edea: OK. Pues yo me voy a dar una vuelta. Nos vemos luego.

Cid: OK, hasta luego.

quistis fue a la enfermeria para que la dtra. Kadowaki le mirara el labio. Todavia no acababa de creerse lo oido. Sabia que Squall y Rinoa estaban muy bien y tenian una relacion estable. Tambien se imagino que aquel dia que durmieron juntos habia pasado "algo". Pero de eso a que se quedara embarazada.... No podia creerselo. Pero aun asi no podia preguntarle nada a la dtra. Se suponia que no sabia nada....

Quistis estabasentada en la cama. El labio le habia dejado de sangrar y tenia puesta una bolsa de hielo que le habia dado la dtra. Kadowaki.

Dtra. Kadowaki: pero, quien te ha hecho esto?

Quistis: ..... me lo hice luchando......

Dtra. Kadowaki: luchando?

Quistis: si.....

Dtra. Kadowaki: "no parace muy convencida..."... a ver, quitate el hielo.

Quistis: (se quita la bolsa de hielo) ...........

A unos minutos Quistis salio de la enfermeria. Estaba dolida.

Quistis: "Definitivamente ya no tengo ninguna posibilidad con Squall....." MALDITA BRUJA!!!

------------------------------------------------------------

fin dl cap! Quistis ya s ha mtio n l mbrollo! Poco a poco los amigos d stos dos tortolitos s van nterando d todo. K pasara cn los demass???? Pos ya lo vrmos ;) DEJEN 


	7. Cambio De Planes

X fin ha llegao ya el 7º cap de Los recien llegados! Ants k naa, ya se k l titulo todavia (repito: TODAVIA) no ncaja mu muxo cn l fic, xo ya vereis el xk d ese tituloo! Y naa k dcir: ADELANTE!!

------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 7: CAMBIO DE PLANES

Al dia siguientede la discusion con Quistis, Rinoa se sentia bastante mal. Ese dia habia ido a clase otra vez. Ella misma lo habia pedido, pero Squall le habia puesto una condicion: cada final de clase tenia que quedarse en la puerta del aula y el pasaria a verla. No dejaba de pensar en como habia reaccionado a causa de los comentarios que quistis le habia propinado el dia anterior y que le habian dolido tanto. Nunca penso que algun miembro del grupo de sus amigos pudiese decir algo asi. Pero, aun asi, tampoco se habia imaginado que cualquier comentario de alguien le afectara de tal manera que pudiese llegar a pegar a la persona en cuestion.

Se encontraba en clase de Defensa Fisica, como cada jueves por la mañana.

Instr. Chikara: … y por eso es muy importante protegeros de este tipo de ataques con Coraza ya que sino… …

Rinoa: "no deberia haberle pegado.......... no deberia haber reaccionado asi.......... Pero se lo merecia!......"

Instr. Chikara: … con el ataque limite del contrincante podriais quedar bastante mal parados …

Rinoa: "por que tenia que meterse en asuntos ajenos? Y encima se le dijo que no queria decir nada!"

Instr. Chikara: señorita Heartilly, podria decirme como deberia defenderse usted si su contrincante le hiciese su ataque limite llevando su sable-pistola?

Rinoa: eh? Em… si (se levanta del asiento para responder) Deberia aplicarme coraza rapidamente e intentaria confundir o cegar al contrincante, ya que asi seria mas dificil que acertara en el blanco.

Intr. Chikara: bien… muy bien…

Rinoa:"una pregunta muy facil…… ademas, teniendo en cuenta que me he entrenado junto con Seifer desde siempre deberia saber ese tipo de cosas… es de sentido comun…"

Unos minutos despues, Squall se dirigia hacia el aula de Rinoa. Iba unos minutos antes del final de su clase para no hacerla esperar, ya que en muchos casos tenia que cambiar constantemente de aula.

Squall: "Clase de Defensa Fisica… si, ya se" (apresura el paso) "4 min para que acabe… va bien… dios mio! Padre!? Yo!? Nunca crei que esto pasaria. Un lobo solitario como yo era se supone que debe estar solo… parece imposible! La cosa es que es posible… nunca le habia dado tanto a la bola… no se si podre seguir adelante con una criatura que cuidar… ¡! Ya he llegado… uff…"

A los pocos minutos de espera el timbre que anuncia el final de las clases sono. Los aspirantes a SeeD de todas las aulas salieron, unos dirigiendose a otras aulas, otros a sus habitaciones o a la cafeteria. Squall espero. A los dos minutos ya habian salido todos los alumnos, pero Rinoa no aparecia. Squall empezo a ponerse nervioso pero, antes que nada, opto por mirar dentro del aula a ver si estaba ella. Se asomo un poco. Y alli estaba ella. El instructor Chikara estaba a su lado, hablando con ella en tono muy bajo. Ella, sentada en su pupitre, parecia que lloraba. Negaba con la cabeza. Squall espero en la puerta para no interrumpir, hasta que saliese Rinoa. El instr. Chikara le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, mientras se dirigia a su mesa. Ella recogio sus libros, los metio en su mochila y salio del aula, reuniendose con Squall. Empezaron a andar.

Squall: que ha pasado?

Rinoa: …nada…

Squall: Rinoa, estabas llorando. Algo te tiene que pasar…

Rinoa: no me pasa nada.

Squall: (se coloca en frente de ella y la coge por los hombros) Rinoa, debes contarmelo… ahora… ahora debemos estar mas unidos que nunca, me oyes?

Rinoa: no quiero que nadie esté pendiente de mi!

Squall: no tienes mas remedio que aceptarlo!

Rinoa: ……(friamente) dejame pasar, tengo que ir a mi habitacion.

Squall: ………Rin, no huyas de los problemas………

Rinoa: que!? Que yo huyo de los problemas? Mira quien habla! El que no queria saber de nada ni de nadie!

Squall: no saques los platos sucios ahora! Eso es agua pasada! Centrate en el presente, no el en el pasado! Tu me lo enseñaste!

Rinoa: dejame ya!! Huí de mi padre porque estaba siempre encima mio, y ahora empiezas tu! Dejame tranquila!

Hubo silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevia a decir nada. Desde que se supo que ella estaba embarazada no hacian nada mas que discutir.

Rinoa: (mas calmada) quiza….. quiza deberia ausentarme del Jardin por un tiempo…

Squall: ausentarte?

Rinoa: si… estar sola… sin depender de ningun horario ni de nada… hacer mi vida como yo quiera por unos dias…

Squall: sola…

Rinoa: si… creo que es lo mejor… pasare unos dias en casa de mi padre… alli estare bien…

Squall: y yo que?

Rinoa: tu? Que quieres decir?

Squall: decides que te vas sin pensar si te necesito a mi lado…

Rinoa: no digas eso… estaremos unos dias separados, pero seguro que tu no me echaras tanto de menos. Es mas, tendras mas tiempo libre y menos preocupaciones.

Squall: (enfadado) nunca conseguire hacerte cambiar de opinion… haz lo que te parezca.

Se adelanto y se metio en el ascensor. Rinoa se sentia extraña. Unas semanas y toda la felicidad que habia vivido unos meses antes desaparecieron. Lo que no habian discutido tiempo atrás lo hacian ahora.

Se dirigio a su habitacion, dejo los libros pesadamente encima de la mesa. Se sento en la cama, cogio el telefono y marco el numero de telefono de su padre. El mismo contesto.

G. Calway: diga? Al habla el general Calway.

Rinoa: Fury?

G. Calway: Rinoa, hija! Que bien, que llamas! Que te pasa? No es normal que telefonees.

Rinoa: … podria pasar por casa esta tarde?

G. Calway: por que? Te ha pasado algo?

Rinoa: no tienes invitados ni los tendras en unas semanas?

G. Calway: no… por supuesto que puedes pasar.

Rinoa: OK. Pasare sobre las dos de la tarde. Supongo que todo en mi habitacion esta igual que estaba, verdad?

G. Calway: claro que si, por supuesto.

Rinoa: OK, hasta luego.

Colgó. Ahora, en parte, se arrepentia. Seria peor el remedio que la enfermedad?

Kizuna: si si siiiiiiii!!!!!! Ya hemos llegado a Balamb!!!!!!! Tengo ganas de ver a Rin!

Zone: "pesado"

Los miembros de los Buhos del Bosque y Selphie y compañía habian llegado a Balamb, por fin. Mientras conversaban iban caminando para llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, llena de monstruos salvajes.

Zell: bueno… y aki estamos. Preparados para alguna peleita, chiicooos??

Selphie, Irvine: siiiii!!!!

Kizuna: peleas? Hay monstruos aquí?

Irvine: si, pero si estas quietecito y te guardas las manos en los bolsillos todo ira bien.

Kizuna: grrrr, tampoco soy tan pequeño para que me hables asi!

Siguieron su camino, luchando contra los bichos que se les aparecian por delante.

Selphie: (cansada) Irvy, que hora es?

Irvine: son las 13:35.

Selphie: OK!!

Llegaron al Jardin. Fueron rapidamente al ascensor y subieron al piso del director. Llamaron a la puerta y entraron. El panorama no podia ser mas increible. Squall tenia una expresion en la cara con la cual consiguieron deducir que estaba mas que enfadado. Daba patadas a todo llo que se encontraba y clavaba los puños en las paredes mientras pronunciaba maldiciones que no pudieron entender. Cid detrás de el, intentando calmarlo.

Zell: (atonito) que… que esta pasando aquí??

Zone: Rin esta bien? Ha pasado algo con ella?

Squall: que si ha pasado algo con Rinoa!? Joder!

Quistis: la palomita se escapo.

No habian apreciado la presencia de la instructora. Estaba sentada en una butaca, unos metros a la derecha de ellos.

Zone: que se escapo?

Squall: se ha ido a casa de su padre por un tiempo.

Watts: a caza de zu padre!? Pero zi no lo zoporta!

Squall: dice que quiere tener unos dias libres. (gritando) pero que no entiende que no puede volver atrás!?

Kizuna: (suspira) no entiendo nada!

Selphie: (se agacha para quedar a su altura) que Rinoa se ha ido a casa de su padre por un tiempo, asi que no esta aquí. (mira hacia los demas, sin levantarse) pobrecilla, debe de estar agobiadisima con esto de las clases y los entrenamientos de Edea…

Cid: (quieto, por fin, sin perseguir a Squall) no es solo por eso…

Zell: Ok, veo que nos hemos perdido muuuuchos detalles.

Estaba de camino a Deling. Le habia pedido a Seifer que la acompañara, asi que alquilaron un coche para ir alli. Estaba pensativa, con una bolsa de deporte llena de ropa enttre los brazos. Queria llorar. Pensaba que, si tuviese el poder de retroceder en el tiempo, no dudaria en utilizarlo para volver atrás y no meterse en el asunto de los SeeDs: no conocer a Edea ni dejar que los sentimientos que tenia hacia Squall hubiesen aumentado tanto. Se sentia culpable de muchas cosas. Por culpa de ella, pensaba para si, habia hecho retrasar mucho a sus amigos en la lucha final con Artemisa. Si se hubiese limitado en conseguir la independencia de Timber… Pero no, Squall la habia atraido de tal manera que se habia sentido forzada a ir con el. Sabia que algo ocultaba en su interior y que le hacia sufrir, y debia ayudarlo…

Seifer: estas bien?

Rinoa: (volviendo de golpe al mundo real) que?

Seifer: que si estas bien. Estas llorando.

Rinoa: em… si, si, estoy bien "no me he dado cuenta que lloraba…"

Seifer: me vas a contar ya que os pasa? En todo el camino no me has explicado por que vuelves a casa de tu padre.

Rinoa: …

Seifer: problemas con Squall?

Rinoa: bueno, no exactamente… desde que supo que estaba embarazada no deja de controlarme y… no estoy acostumbrada a que me controlen tanto y eso me agobia…

Seifer: ahm… (silencio) …siento lo del otro dia…

Rinoa: el que?

Seifer: cuando me entere que estabas embarazada… me senti muy celoso, lo reconozco. Os grite sin motivo alguno… no debi hacerlo…

Rinoa: no pasa nada. Creo que yo, en tu lugar, hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Seifer: quiza…

Rinoa: …esta oscureciendo…

Seifer: si… ya estamos llegando. Necesitaras algo esta noche?

Rinoa: no, no creo…

Seifer: OK (silencio) ……ya hemos llegado.

La habia llevado hasta la puerta de la mansion. Rinoa bajo. Seifer fue hacia ella y la abrazo con cariño.

Seifer: volveras?

Rinoa: ¿?

Seifer: al Jardin. Volveras?

Rinoa: claro que si, tonto! (sonrie)

De repente alguien abre la puerta de la mansion. Era una mujer que Rinoa no pudo reconocer.

Mujer: (mirando a Rinoa) tu debes ser la hija de Fury, no?

Rinoa: (susurrandole a Seifer) le ha llamado Fury, no? Solo le llamabamos asi mi madre y yo.

Seifer: … (en tono normal) esto… yo me voy, Rin. Viento y Trueno me esperan para entrenar…

Rinoa: … OK…

Se metio en el coche y arranco, Rinoa entro en la mansion sin mirar a la mujer. Entraron en el salon. Rinoa se sento en un sillon a la espera de que su padre bajase. La mujer fue a avisarle, y Rinoa se quedo sola. Pero solo por unos segundos…

¿?: estas mucho mejor de lo que me imagine.

Rinoa se pego tal susto que se levanto del sillon de un golpe. Cuando se giro vio a un chico que lo habia estado observando, parecia ser, desde que habia entrado.

Rinoa: pero quien eres tu!?!?

Chico: (negando con la cabeza) no deberias hablar asi teniendo en cuenta la familia a la que perteneces.

Rinoa: no eres quien para decirme como debo actuar!

G. Calway: (bajando las escaleras) veo que ya os conoceis…

Rinoa: (deconcertada) Fury, quienes son ellos!?

G. Calway: son Umi y su hijo, Kuroi. Umi es mi pareja.

Rinoa: que!!??

G. Calway: Rinoa, mira de entenderlo…

Rinoa: que entienda que?

G. Calway: que no solo tu puedes enamorarte, ni solo los adolescentes, ni los jovenes.

Rinoa: ese no es el caso… lo que me duele es que has olvidado a mama!!

G. Calway: no he olvidado a tu madre! Y nunca podre olvidarla! Jamas!

Rinoa: mentira! Mentira, mentira!! Tambien dijiste que nunca encontrarias a una mujer como ella que ocupara tu corazon! Que jamas podrias volver a enamorarte! Y mira!

Umi: te estas pasando.

Rinoa: callate! Escucha, Fury: que le diras dentro de dos o tres años a tu nieto cuando te pregunte quien es esa mujer!? (señala una foto de Julia) le diras que solo fue una aventura!?

G. Calway: Rinoa, no me hables asi!! (cambiando completamente la expresion y el tono de voz) un momento… como que dentro de solo dos o tres años?

Rinoa: si, estas en lo cierto. Ya puestos a dar malas noticias, por que no añadir una mas? Estoy embarazada de hara cosa de un mes.

Kuroi: jooooooder!!

G.Calway: embarazada!? Y de ese mercenario impresentable, supongo!!

Rinoa: ese mercenario impresentable es mi novio!

G. Calway: pero que poca cabeza tienes! Que tienes diecisiete años, por Dios!

Umi: Fury, no hace falta que seas tan duro…

G. Calway: siempre has sido asi, tan irresponsable, tan impulsiva. Haces las cosas sin pensar y despues te lo ves todo encima!

Rinoa: (con lagrimas en los ojos, mirando al suelo) crei que en mi casa tendria algo de apoyo, pero veo que no… Fury, tengo mas cabeza de lo que crees. Olvidate de la niña de cinco años que era. No tienes que seguir protegiendome! Como si yo no supiera… Nun-ca… nunca me has ayu… ayudado… por… que?

G. Calway: Rinoa!

La chica se desplomo en el suelo. Su padre y, ahora, su madrastra fueron a cogerla.

G. Calway: (tocandole la frente) esta ardiendo!

--------------------------------------------------------------

y akí sta. Pronto pondre el 8º cap (eso spero). Agradezco todos los reviews que se m stan dejando, specialmnt a Martin, k ha djau taaantos! Arigatou gozaimasu!!

Como siempre dejo aki mi msn, x si alguien tiene cualkier duda y no la pone n un review 


	8. La Noticia

X fiiin! Aqui vengo con un cap nuevo despues de meses sin actualizar! nn decir k he vuelto gracias a rinoaangelo, Selphie y Rinny-chan k tenian tantas ganas d k lo hiciera:3 desde aki animo a rinoaangelo y a Rinny-chan a seguir sus fics! Y a esta ultima a k le welva la inspiracion! ;)

Venga, ya no escribo mas ;) espero k os guste este cap!

ADELANTE!

----------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 8: PROBLEMAS

Cid: no puedes estar lejos de ella, Squall.

Squall y Cid discutían la situación en la que se encontraba la pareja. Squall parecía desesperado. Hacia dos semanas que Rinoa se había ido.

Squall: pero es que es muy tozuda!

Cid: aun así... Edea también lo paso mal al principio, pero todo es acostumbrarse. A Rinoa le pasara lo mismo. Y tu, por tu parte, tienes que estar a su lado. Recuerda que eres su caballero...

Squall: ...

Cid: llámala, a ver si lo arregláis...

Entro Zone al despacho. Andaba despacio, y parecía aburrido.

Zone: y nosotros?

Cid: 'se me olvidaba que estaban aquí...' pues...

Zone: podemos ir a verla?

Edea: (mientras entra al despacho) mejor no.

Squall: (se levanta, en señal de respeto, y saluda) señora Kramer.

Edea: (indica a Squall que puede sentarse ya) Séller dijo que volvería, así que es mejor que os quedéis aquí y no la agobiemos.

Zone: (disgustado) madre mía...

Squall: yo me voy a mi habitación. Es posible que llame.

Salio de la habitación. Cid y Edea lo dejaron ir. Después de todo el también lo estaba pasando mal...

Llego a su habitación. Dejo su chaleco en la cama y, como si alguien lo hubiera escuchado, sonó el teléfono. Hablo la voz de una mujer.

Squall: quien es?

Mujer: (habla con dificultad) Leonhart? Necesitamos su ayuda... es... Rinoa

Squall: (alterado) Rinoa? Que pasa?

Mujer: rápido... ven-ga...

Se corto. Solo pudo oír eso. Se quedo quieto, pensando que hacer. Luego salio como un rayo hacia el despacho de Cid. Por suerte, éste y Edea seguían allí hablando tranquilamente. Squall entro corriendo en el despacho sin aliento.

Edea: que te pasa, cariño?

Squall: algo le pasa a Rin!

Cid: como lo sabes ?

Squall: una... mujer ha llamado, pidiendo ayuda y dijo algo de ella!

Edea: debemos ir a su casa. Vamos!

Ambos fueron al garaje, dejando a Cid al mando del Jardín. Cogieron uno de los coches y se dirigieron a Bálano, cogieron el tren que les llevaba a Timber y a allí alquilaron otro coche para llegar a Deling. En media hora estaban allí. Cuando llamaron al timbre no abrió nadie. Llamaron por segunda vez. Esta vez les abrió un chico, aparentemente de la misma edad que Squall. Squall se aterrorizo pensando en que el chico podía haber sido la causa de la llamada de auxilio. El chico hablo primero.

Kuroi: eres Squall Leonhart, el novio de Rin?

Squall: eh, si...

Kuroi: pasa, esta arriba.

No, no podía ser que este chico le hubiese hecho nada a Rinoa. Tenia toda la pinta de ser un buen chico y, además, por mucho que lo hubiera intentado, dudaba que Rinoa hubiese permitido que hubiese abusado de ella.

Kuroi llevo a Edea y a Squall al piso superior. Se paro en la puerta de una de las habitaciones y les hizo pasar. Allí estaba Rinoa, en la cama, acompañada de su padre. Pudo ver que en su abdomen brillaba una tenue luz azulada. Parecía que dormía. Squall se acerco a ella y sin dejar de mirarla entablo conversación con Calway.

Squall: que ha pasado?

G. Calway: no lo sabemos exactamente. Estábamos discutiendo y de golpe se desplomo en el suelo. Tenia mucha fiebre. La trajimos aquí y al rato apareció esa luz. No ha desaparecido desde entonces. De todo esto hace ya dos semanas...

Squall: dos semanas?

G. Calway: sht! La vas a despertar! Se ha despertado varias veces. Parecía que estaba bastante débil, pero nos insistía en que se encontraba bien. De todas formas no la he dejado levantarse de la cama a excepción de los casos imprescindibles.

Rinoa despertó. Cuando vio a Squall se sintió frustrada.

Rinoa: teníais que avisarle...

G. Calway: teníamos que hacerlo, cariño.

Rinoa: os dije que no le llamaseis.

Squall: por que? Te molesto?

Rinoa: no... no es eso (mira al techo) lo que pasa... lo que pasa es que no quiero causarte más problemas de los que te he causado...

Squall: Rinoa... (se sienta y le coge su mano) no digas eso. No me causas problemas! Todos tenemos nuestros tropiezos, es normal. Nadie es perfecto, y eso lo sabes tu mejor que nadie. (sonríe)

Sin quererlo, unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Miro a Squall. Él le sonreía. Después de todo lo que había pasado, y de lo que le costaba hacerlo, él estaba allí, sonriéndole para darle confianza y seguridad.

Squall: como te encuentras? Cuando aquella mujer me llamo me preocupé mucho!

Rinoa: lo siento... no quería preocuparte, por eso no quería que te llamaran. Aunque ahora que has venido me siento mucho mejor!

Squall: Ede, sabes lo que puede haberle pasado?

Edea: no, no se de ninguna bruja que haya pasado por esto... ni siquiera que hubiera tenido hijos. De todas maneras... te duele?

Rinoa: no, para nada.

Edea: pues mientras sigas así, no creo que haya que preocuparse.

Squall: entonces, Rin... cuando volverás?

Rinoa: cuando haya descansado y asimilado todo esto... creo que cambiar de aires me ira bien.

Squall: podré venir a verte?

Rinoa: claro que si! (ríe)

Edea: Squall, es mejor que la dejemos descansar.

Rinoa: nooo! Es que me aburro!

G. Calway: (riñéndola) Rinoa...

Rinoa: (desganada) vaaale...

Squall: mañana volveré. Pórtate bien, eh?

Rinoa: si! (sonríe)

Squall le dio un beso a la joven bruja y salieron de la habitación. El G. Calway entro en su despacho ya que había recibido una llamada. Quedaron solos en el salón Squall, Edea y Kuroi.

Squall: por cierto, quien eres tu?

Kuroi: cierto! No me he presentado! Soy Kuroi, el hermanastro de Rinoa.

Squall: hermanastro? Nunca me comento que tuviera hermanos.

Kuroi: ella tampoco lo sabia hasta que llegó aquí. Parece que su padre llevaba en secreto su relación con mi madre.

Squall: ah... oye, la mujer que me llamó era tu madre, verdad?

Kuroi: si

Squall: que le pasaba? Hablaba con dificultad...

Kuroi: si, es que Rinoa no pudo controlar sus poderes por un momento y la dejo sobada (rie)

Squall: jejeje, pues me alegro que no haya sido más que eso...en fin, nosotros nos vamos ya.

Edea: si, los chicos no saben lo que ha pasado. Estarán preocupados.

Kuroi: bien, pues. Hasta mañana.

Squall: cuida mucho a Rinoa, eh?

Kuroi: sin duda!

Por fin fuera. Caminando Squall notó algo al lado de su pierna, algo peludo y calentito. Miró y allí encontró a Angelo, saludándolo como podía después de dos semanas sin verse. Se puso a su altura y lo acarició. Se estuvo así un rato, y después siguió andando, no sin antes despedirse de su amigo canino.

---Media hora más tarde ---

Selphie: no llega! No llega! No lleeeeeegaa!

Zell: Selph, haz el favor de callar!

Selphie: es que no sabemos qué le ha pasado a Rinny! Y si les han atacado? Y si se ha puesto enferma? O la han secuestrado?

Irvine: no seas pesimista! Sé como siempre, alegre y optimista! (la abraza) Seguro que está bien...

Estaban muy nerviosos. Habían pasado unas horas desde que Squall y Edea se habían ido, pero ellos no tenían noticias. El pesimismo se estaba apoderando de ellos. Pero entonces, por fin, aparecieron ellos. Vieron las caras de impaciencia de los chicos y de Cid. Selphie salió corriendo hacia Squall.

Selphie: qué ha pasadoo?

Squall: nada importante, tranquilos. Sólo le ha cogido un poco de fiebre.

Selphie: sólo eso? En serio?

Squall: si, sólo eso.

Selphie: vivaaaaaa!

Selphie empezó a dar saltos de alegría por todo el despacho. Se habían calmado por fin después de algunas horas de tensión. Squall se despidió de todos ellos y fue a su cuarto. Se quedó dormido enseguida. Él también había estado tenso durante muchas horas ese día y eso le había cansado mucho.

pican a la puerta 

Squall: 'qué pasa ahora?'

Zell: Squall? Estás despierto?

Los golpes de Zell habían interrumpido el profundo sueño de Squall. Aún se sentía cansado. Abrió la puerta.

Squall: qué quieres? Acabas de despertarme...

Zell: vístete rápido! Acabamos de quedar con Rinoa para comer en su casa porque según ella tiene decirnos algo importante.

Squall: esta bien... en media hora estoy allí.

Zell: OK! Te esperamos en el pórtico!

Cerró. A comer a su casa? Su padre había aceptado?

Se duchó, se vistió y bajó a toda prisa. Eran las once y media. Con razón Zell le había insistido tanto...

Squall: ya estoy aquí.

Selphie: qué puntual!

Squall: y Quistis? Todavía no ha llegado?

Irvine: no ha querido venir. Ha dicho que tenía mucho trabajo, pero en su lugar...

Selphie: en su lugar vendrá Seifer!

Squall: Seifer?

Zell: (disgustado) cuando le comentamos a Quistis lo de la comida con Rinoa no nos fijamos que Seifer estaba cerca y lo oyó todo... Dijo que quería venir.

Selphie: vamooos! Llegaremos tardeee!

Squall: pero no falta Seifer?

Selphie: que va! Él se ha metido en el coche en un periquete!

Squall: en fin... vamos, entonces.

Cuando llegaron fueron muy bien recibidos por parte de toda la familia, incluido Calway. Zell, Selphie, Irvine y Seifer conocieron a Umi y a Kuroi y, después de hablar un rato, se fueron preparando para comer. Rinoa llevó a Squall a un lado apartado de ellos.

Rinoa: (susurrando) Squall, ahora es el momento.

Squall: esta bien...

Volvieron con los demás. Rinoa se dirigió a todos, temerosa de la reacción de los chicos cuando contara la gran noticia.

Rinoa: es hora de deciros lo que tenia k comentaros.

Zell: es bueno o malo?

Rinoa: depende del punto de vista con que lo mires...

Selphie: cuenta! Cuenta!

Rinoa: pues veréis... Squall y yo... (mira a Squall) estamos esperando un bebé.

----------------------------------------

pues bien, hasta aqui el capitulo 8! Realmente para este cap tenia escrito algo mas, xo despues, escribiendo, he preferido cortarlo aqui! (k nadie m pegue! T.T). En fin, espero k xra el proximo cap no tngais k esperar tanto! espero vuestros reviews! hasta la proxima:D


End file.
